Success is Counted Sweetest
by irishgirl686
Summary: ...To those who Never Succeed.Basic HGRL with some twists and turns. my 1st posted fic! be nice! read and review! Rated T for now. May change later.. Not OOtP Compiantish. Sirius is alive!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, so this is your basic Remus/Hermione fic, though i think it to be rather original for most RL/HG fics I've read. There is NO time travel involved. er...i don't own it obviously. oh, and this is my first posted fanfic, so be nice-ish. flame if you must. constructive criticism is appreciated. raving reviews are rewarded with m&m's, unless you're allergic to chocolate, in which case i have fruit chews, unless you have braces, in which caese...well, you get the picture. So off we go!

one more note... _Italics_ are either remus or hermione's thoughts. they're usually labeled pretty clearly, so you shouldn't get too terribly confused.

ok, now you can go.

**Chapter 1**

"Fred and George Weasley!"

The twins looked up from the meal they had previously been shoveling in at the usual sound of their names being shouted down the stairs.

"Time to go Gred?"

"Definitely Forge."

The twins ran out the door, leaving a table full of Weasleys and order members quite befuddled…until they saw a very green and very angry Hermione come running down the stairs.

"Where did those Weasels go!?" she shouted angrily.

Ginny pointed at the door, trying to suppress her laughter as Hermione ran outside. The kitchen remained silent until Remus Lupin spoke up

"She wears it well."

Ginny couldn't contain herself any longer and burst into laughter as the rest of the kitchen did the same when they heard the twins' pleas from outside,

"Really Hermione- is this- necessary?" George pleaded.

"It was just- a bit of fun." Fred panted, running as fast as his legs could carry him, away from the very irate Hermione that was gaining on him rapidly.

"I'll show you fun!" She shouted back, firing jinxes at the twins as they jumped and dodged desperately.

Back in the kitchen most had gone back to eating except Remus Lupin, who continued to watch the chase from the window.

"It'll be interesting to see how many pieces they'll be in when she's done with them." He remarked

Mrs. Weasley snorted and replied, "Well they can fix themselves this time. Honestly, pulling a prank on Hermione of all people…"

"Even me and Ron are smart enough not to do that." Harry added.

"And for good reason." Ron said as the twins were led into the kitchen by wand point, followed by a triumphant Hermione. Though she was still green, she was by far a better sight than the twins, who were sporting pink bat bogeys on their purple skin, and on top of that, yellow boils, which judging by the careful movements of the twins, didn't stop at their arms.

Lupin winced, "That's a doozy, Hermione. That rivals some of the pranks the marauders pulled back at Hogwarts, and there was four of us."

"Were any of you turned green?" She asked.

"No, but I believe James turned Sirius pink for a day or two." Remus replied, smirking at Sirius who was eating at the table.

Sirius looked up.

"Not everyone can wear pink and look as good as I did either." He boasted.

Remus leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "Believe me, pink is not his color. I have pictures to prove it."

She giggles and remarked, "Green really isn't my color either."

He smiled.

"No, it really isn't, but I think we can fix that easily enough."

He waved his wand and her skin returned to it's normal color.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. She hugged him, feeling oddly at home in his arms, not knowing that he felt the same. When they finally let go it was reluctantly, and they stood in an awkward silence, the rest of the kitchen unaware.

Hermione felt her cheeks begin to tighten in an inevitable blush and turned around quickly, walking back to the table. She sat quietly, trying to ease her way into the quidditch conversation the boys were having, and failing miserably, though a certain werewolf still watching her didn't exactly help matters

* * *

Remus stood, not having moved, wondering how he could be feeling this way again towards another. He had sworn to himself that he would never feel that way for anyone. He refused to put anyone, including himself, through that again. Werewolves weren't meant to find love. They are dark creatures, destined for nothing other than quiet solitude, deserving of that solitude. 

_'I refuse to let this happen again!'_ Lupin thought to himself, feeling his emotions once again harden as he looked away to the stairs, his feet following his eyes, back to his room…back to solitude.

* * *

Hermione slowly exhaled, hearing his footsteps on the stairs, sounding farther and farther away until a door closed behind them. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. 

_'it was only a hug. It happens between friends. That is all you are and will ever be…**friends**'_ She repeated to herself in her head. Hermione was a rational girl and she knew right from wrong, and possible from impossible.

_'He's your teacher!'_ She shouted at herself silently, and it was true. He would be returning to Hogwarts once again for her 6th year, an event she had been looking forward to, but now…she wasn't so sure.

She would never admit it, but she had fancied him since her 3rd year. He was no Lockhart in looks, but he had an intellect she admired greatly, which was better than looks anyway. Besides, he had that rugged look, which to Hermione was irresistible. But like she'd shouted at herself before, he's a teacher, you're a student, and he doesn't like you like that.

_'It won't happen…ever.'_

And with that thought she excused herself to the room she shared with Ginny, and though it was early morning still, she fell into the much needed comfort of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I seem to recall having mentioned the fact that i don't own any of this, but in case any of you lovely readers have suffered some from of short (or long) term memory loss, i'll say it again. i don't own it, and that makes me sad.

This is chapter 2, obviously. I may be trying to overly detail this thingamajig, but thats cuz my silly english teachers have been drilling it into me that details are always good. well i think that they're liarfaces, but eh, no big.

Thoughts are still in _itialics!_

read...review...you know the drill.

**Chapter 2**

"Hermione." A soft voice said from the darkness above her. She opened her eyes, startled to see Lupin in front of her, almost reaching out to her.

"Remus?" She asked, still confused.

He smiled and reached out his hand. She stepped forward to take it, and the darkness turned to light as she took in the room before her, and the redheaded girl trying to wake her. It was just a dream…

She sighed and sat up, regarding Ginny in front of her, who looked at her oddly.

"Were you dreaming?" She asked.

Hermione carefully chose her response, saying, "Yeah, it was of my 3rd year, when Professor Lupin was turning into a werewolf. I'd never seen anything like it before. It was like the teacher I'd know had disappeared inside the wolf, and I was trying to call him back out."

"Oh. That explains why you called out his name." Ginny responded. "Mum says you should get ready. We're heading to Diagon Alley soon.

* * *

Remus sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. She was just there in front of him, reaching out to him, but before they could touch she disappeared, and he woke up. He checked the clock next to him. 1:00 pm. Time to go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be happy if he was late. He stood, walking towards his trunk for a change of clothes. He caught his reflection in the mirror as he was walking and stopped short, his eyes running over his many scars, both old and new. 

This was his life. A timeline of sorts. He remembered each scar, and the exact time and place he received it. The round one on his arm was a childhood scar from when he was 7, and fell off of a broom. It was one of the few from before he was bitten. He reached up to his neck and fingered the two marks left by the fangs of a werewolf, the small marks that barely bled or hurt, but had condemned him to a life of darkness.

He sighed, pulled on a nearby shirt and shoes, and made his way down the stairs.

* * *

Hermione chose her outfit carefully, deciding that bug baggy clothes that looked horrible would be best. Ron wouldn't try anything, and Remus…well he certainly couldn't find her anywhere near cute in that. She had it all laid out when Ginny intervened. 

"No way! I refuse to let you go out in this! It's heinous!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gee. Thanks Gin." Hermione responded sarcastically.

"Well, it's true. I'm wearing a skirt, so you are too."

"But Gin-." Hermione tried to protest, but Ginny had already laid out a skirt and top that was almost scandalous.

"Ginny! That skirt barely covers my arse! And I'm gonna fall out of that top if I even attempt to run!"

"Then don't run."

Hermione sighed and accepted the fact that Ginny wouldn't budge on the issue. She pulled on the bleated black miniskirt and the baby blue halter top Ginny picked out. Even though there was a good amount of skin showing, she had to admit (but never to Ginny) that she did look good.

"Fine, I'll wear it, but you have to keep your brother in check."

"No problem." Ginny replied, happily trotting down the stairs.

Hermione sighed and followed the ecstatic redhead down the steps. When she stepped into the kitchen all eyes seemed to be drawn to her.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Said Harry. "Put some clothes on."

She blushed and looked up to see Harry shaking his head, Ron drooling, Ginny smiling, and one Remus Lupin eying her with a curious stare.

Remus, being a guy, had obviously noticed Hermione's outfit, but he was bewildered by it.

_'Why exactly is she wearing that skimpy outfit?'_ He wondered. _'I mean, it's almost like she's trying to show off after yesterday.'_

He paused and berated himself. _'She's still a teenager and your student, so back off. She probably hopes to impress the younger wizards. After all, there is nothing stopping **her** from companionship. No dark curse upon her that will haunt her for the rest of her life, keeping her from all forms of love and happiness. That is my curse, and it always will be.'_ He finished resolutely, and stepped into the fireplace, throwing down his floo powder and shouting, "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Authors Note Again: Ok, so Diagon Alley is obviously next. I have a proposal for you. I originally split Diagon Alley into 3 or 4 seperate chapters, but i could definetly group them together and post all of em as one large chapter, it would just take me a little longer to type out. Review and tell me which you prefer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok, the tribe (all 3 of you) has spoken, and i have delivered as promised. This is the super long-ish Diagon Alley scene. So almost every time there is a word break, that's when i meant to stop and have a new chapter start, but i think this is better. makes my readers happier. that's always good.

Thoughts are still _italics._

and you should still read and review like always. enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Hermione hated floo travel. It turned her stomach, made her dizzy, and she could never land gracefully at the other end. So it was no surprise that when she came out of the fireplace, she immediately lost her balance and fell forward…into Remus Lupin.

He quickly grabbed her waist before she could fall, noting how slender she was. Her hands were on his shoulders, helping to hold herself up as she tried to regain her balance.

"I hate floo travel." She groaned softly. "It makes me so dizzy."

He chuckled softly and said, "Why don't we have you sit down then, so you can right yourself before everyone else gets through."

She smiled up at him. "That would be nice, but I don't think I could safely walk to a stool yet without falling."

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then scooped her up and began walking across to the bar.

"You didn't have to carry me! Skirts and being carried really don't mix well!" She whispered.

He set her on a bar stool and motioned to Tom to get a glass of water for her, which was set in front of her.

"Sit here, drink this, and I'll come get you when it's time to go. And there's barely anyone in here. I'll bet no one saw anything…well, except for that guy." He motioned towards an old warlock who winked at her.

She glared at Remus, who merely smiled and walked back to the floo gate.

_

* * *

_ She thought as she sipped some water, nearly spilling it on herself, because her world was still spinning, whether from the floo travel or from her accidental assisted exit method was up for interpretation._

* * *

_ He thought to himself. _'She's really light…and toned. No! Shut up wolf! You know you are undeserving of her or anyone else for that matter. Give it up old man.'_

He finished berating himself just as the last Weasley popped out of the fireplace. The party quickly dusted themselves off and Mrs. Weasley approached Lupin.

"Remus, where is Hermione? She came right after you, didn't she?"

"She felt a bit ill after the floo and she's sitting over at the bar trying to right herself."

"Oh, poor dear. Will you stay with her until she's okay, and then catch up with us, or shop on your own or what not? We'll meet back here at say 4:00?"

"I suppose so." He relented quietly, and he started walking back to the bar. Hermione still looked a bit dizzy.

"Time to go already?" She asked him.

"When you're ready we'll go." She said. "The Weasleys decided to start without us, so we're meeting back here at two, and I suppose you'll be shopping with me."

She smiled at him and responded, "You don't know what you just got yourself into."

* * *

When they stepped outside, it was like stepping to the mall at Christmastime. It was packed.

"How are we going to get through _this_?" Hermione sighed.

"A better question is what will Molly do to me when she finds out I've lost you in this mess."

She laughed. "Hang on to my hand. I'll try to squeeze us through to Madame Malkin's."

They linked hands, and Hermione pulled them through the crowd carefully, though they still ended up bumping into one another, and everyone else, countless times. Eventually they made it into the shop, which surprisingly only had a few people in it, and the majority of them were checking out.

"Looks like we came at a good time." Remus remarked as Madame Malkin stepped over to them.

"You'll be needing new robes then?" She asked.

"Yes," Hermione responded as Remus nodded behind her.

"Well, come on then." Said Madame Malkin, pulling them both into the back room. "You'll have to go into separate rooms." She said disapprovingly.

Both of them looked bewildered for a second, until they realized they were still holding hands. They broke apart quickly and went into the separate fitting rooms, submitting to Madame Malkin's instructions.

Half an hour later, Hermione had her new Hogwarts robes, an Remus had his teaching robes. They stepped out of the shop with their packages magically shrunken and placed in Remus's pocket, because Hermione, still in her short skirt, obviously had no pockets.

"Where to next?' Asked Remus.

"The bookstore?" Hermione responded.

Remus laughed at her hopeful expression. "Ever the bookworm."

She stuck her tongue out at him, laced her fingers with his, and led them both through the crowds once more to Flourish and Blott's.

* * *

Hermione and Lupin pushed themselves inside Flourish and Blott's only to notice that it was as packed as the paths outside.

"Usually Flourish and Blott's is pretty empty, despite the school rush. I wonder what's going on here." Hermione said.

Lupin, who was taller than Hermione by at least a foot, could see over the crowd, and had seen why there was so many people.

"You don't want to know." Lupin remarked wryly.

Hermione looked at him. "Don't tell me." She tried to get on her tip-toes. "It can't be." The man in front of her moved, letting her see, and she groaned. "It's Lockhart."

Remus shook his head. "I had heard he'd regained his memory, but this really is too much." He picked up the newest Lockhart book. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Misplacing my Memories."

Hermione snorted. "Want an autograph?"

Remus grinned at her. "Not a chance."

"Should we split up?" She asked. "I'll get my school books and a few others, and you can get what you need. This way it should be faster."

"Good idea. Back at the check out in 45 minutes?" He asked.

She nodded and they split up, Remus to the Defense section and Hermione everywhere else.

* * *

Remus finished quickly, picking out a few books on defensive and offensive spells and one on dark creatures. He paid and waited for Hermione, checking his watch every couple minutes, getting slightly worried when she didn't return after 55 minutes, and then even more worried when 10 more minutes had passed and there was still no sight of her. He quickly began to search the store, checking every section thoroughly, but still not finding her. He walked back to the front, hoping to alert the manager to his slight emergency, and found her handing over a few gold coins for the stack of 6 or 7 books she had in front of her. He walked up to her just as she shrunk the last book and stashed it in her purse.

She looked at him guiltily as he said, "Do you know what time it is?"

She responded meekly, "3:05."

"Didn't we agree on 2:00?"

"Well, yes, but I found this one book and I just couldn't put it down and I lost track of time. Forgive me?" She asked.

He sighed. "Forgiven. Just please don't do that again."

"It's not very likely, unless I find another bookstore."

Remus shook his head and grabbed her free hand, holding it as they made their way out the door.

"Where to next?" He asked as soon as they were outside. 

"I need to go to the apothecary." She responded.

"And then to Fred and George's shop?"

"Naturally." She responded, squeezing his hand, and then leading him through the crowded streets into the apothecary.

* * *

After a short trip, in which Hermione got all of her ingredients for her NEWT's potions class, they once again linked hands and ventured back into the crowds.

Fred and George's shop was quite easily spotted, especially as it's sign and front windows were flashing and blinking in an impressive rainbow of color. She pulled Remus into the shop and the twins, though seemingly busy, quickly spotted them,

"Hermione!"

"Remus!'

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" They said together, and walked over, though somewhat bowleggedly.

Remus looked at them, bewildered, until Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Not all of the boils were visible."

Remus winced and shook his head. Hermione just looked at him innocently.

The twins looked at them oddly.

"Something you're not telling us?" Fred asked.

Hermione, confused, replied, "No. Why?"

George answered wit a smirk, "Because you're holding hands."

Hermione and Lupin immediately broke apart, Hermione blushing and Remus cleared his throat to speak, "Well, the crowds outside…and your mother would murder me if I lost her."

"Right," Hermione continued. "I thought we should link hand to avoid getting lost or separated."

"The store isn't crowded" Fred pointed out. "But I'm sure if there was something going on, we would know, so back to business. Take a look around and if you like anything, remember you get the almost family discount."

"Right." Hermione said, amused.

"Back at the register in half an hour, and can we actually make it half an hour this time?" Remus asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who'll have the problem with the time limit in here, MOONY." She replied, smirking.

He just grinned and walked over to the nearest display.

Hermione smiled and walked over to the section meant for witches, glancing, impressed, at all the different products the twins had created.

* * *

_'God that was close'_ She thought. _'The twins may have been wrong, but still, I thought for a moment they might've tried something, like a truth spell. Even I can't defend against that, and Remus might've found out a few things about me that I've really been trying to hide…especially from him.'_

* * *

_'Isn't it enough that I have some sort of obviously unrequited feelings for the girl? Do the twins have to have suspicions too? God knows they can't keep their mouths shut.'_ Remus inwardly seethed.

_'Maybe I should just calmly explain that it was nothing, though of course, they'd never believe me and I'd get a round of unnecessary "if you hurt her" speeches. I'll just stop while I'm behind.'_ He decided wordlessly, browsing the store, picking up a few things here and there.

* * *

45 minutes later the two met up at the register with their purchases all packaged, shrunk, and put safely away for transport.

Remus checked his watch.

"It's 3:30. Anything else you need?" He asked. "Food for Crookshanks?"

Her smile faded, "Crooks died last school year. Old age I guess."

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know."

She smiled up at him. "It's ok, you didn't know. I-I miss him though. He was so smart. He always knew how I was feeling. He was a good friend when Harry and Ron were being prats."

Remus grinned, "Which is often."

She laughed, "Yep."

He watched her face light up with laughter, her eyes sparkling. She really did look gorgeous when she laughed.

'Shut up idiot." He chided himself silently.

He checked his watch again. 3:33. He looked up at Hermione and aid, "How about we go to the Leaky Cauldron early and grab a table and just sit and wait."

"Sure." She responded. "I'm having a huge craving for a Shirley Temple."

Remus looked confused.

She laughed, "Sorry, it's a muggle drink. Sprite mixed with cherry syrup. You can try mine."

Remus looked doubtful. "Ok." He said. He reached out and intertwined his fingers with hers, leading her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Remus sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping a drink cautiously.

"Honestly Remus, try it!" Hermione admonished.

He smirked at her and took a bigger drink.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"It's sweet, but definitely good." He replied.

"I told you!" She exclaimed happily. "Do you want your cherry?" She asked, giving him her pouty face.

He chuckled and held his cherry out in front of her.

She leaned forward and opened her mouth, letting him drop it in. She smiled happily and turned back to her drink, leaving Remus deep in though again.

'Way to go idiot. Stop getting close to her. You know you can't do this, so why do you keep trying?!' He scolded himself.

He downed his drink in one gulp and looked up to see a surprised Hermione.

"Want another one?' She asked.

"Nope." He answered, pointing towards the door. The Weasleys had just walked in, laden with several packages. Remus stood to greet them.

Mrs. Weasley smiled upon seeing them. "Remus, Hermione, didn't get lost in the crowds then?"

"Of course not, Molly." Remus responded.

"Well it took ages to get all of us everywhere we needed to go, but we're done now, aren't we? Let's head back, everyone looks famished and I have a stew waiting at home." Molly responded.

Hermione smiled and said, "That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly turned to the group, saying, "Come on then. Dinner is waiting."

The boys quickly rushed over to the fireplace and flooed home, followed by everyone else.

Most everyone was quiet at dinner, being exceptionally tired, and everyone headed up to bed early, ready to enjoy the last day of their summer tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione lay awake, thinking.

_'Today was so good and so bad. I mean, I got to spend time with him, but spending time with him is like dangling a treat in front of a dog but never letting the dog have it. And holding his hand was awesome, but I shouldn't have done it. And the cherry thing…I am so bloody stupid sometimes, because now I have this wonderful day to look back on as something I can never have.'_

She sighed and rolled over, finally allowing sleep to take her, but Remus was still awake down the hall, thinking much of the same thing.

* * *

_'God, sometimes I swear I'm just a perverted old man. Damn wolf, be rational! There is no way you can ever be with her, and she deserves better anyways. Just give up.'_

Finally his mind and body agreed, and he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Autnors Note Again: Wooo! All done. That took a while, but i'm very glad i'm done, and I hope you like it. and you should review, because that would make me smile happily. It would be spiffy. )

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Ok, guys, this is another chapter. Um...I'm having a few problems with story alerts and review alerts and such, and when i go to view my own story, i can only see two of the chapters i've posted. i'm hoping that posting more chapters will clear this up, which is good for you guys. i guess you can thank for malfunctioning. lol. But yeah, no thought in this one to be italicized, so no worries about getting confused. And just cuz it isn't alerting me to my reviews on my e-mail doesn't mean i can't read em, so go review bunches more. it makes me happy, and prompts me to post more in a more timely fashion.

Ok, you are now free to go about your buisness (i.e. read my story) Have fun!

**Chapter 4**

The last day of summer was mostly uneventful, consisting of a kickback game of quidditch, and a lot of packing. Hermione, having no interest in quidditch, finished packing early, and went to a river on the far side of the Weasley property that Ginny had shown her a few years back.

It was a relaxing place to think, and sometimes swim, if the rain had filled the river enough. She laid down next to the river, letting the sound of trickling water fill her ears, and her breathing slowed and steadied.

_Crack_

Hermione sat up quickly, fetching her wand from the sheath she had hidden on her thigh. A mans form was taking shape and coming closer through the trees. He stepped out of the woods and Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding. It was only Remus. He looked up at the sound of her breathing, surprised.

"Hermione." He regarded her. "I didn't think you kids knew about this place."

"Ginny showed me the summer after 3rd year. I come here to think."

Remus nodded. "Me too."

He sat down a few feet away from her. "There really is something about this place. It's surrounded by woods, but you can see the clouds above you, and there always seems to be a calm breeze."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm just glad the boys don't know about it. They'd throw the calm out the window."

Remus chuckled.

Hermione leaned back, laying down again, looking up at the clouds above her.

Remus leaned back as well, laying down, but still maintaining a reasonable distance. He looked up at the clouds, watching them slowly float by, his mind picking out shapes and objects in them. A broom. A tree. A cat bearing an interesting resemblance to Crookshanks.

He reached out and touched Hermione lightly.

"Look," He said softly. "Crookshanks is still watching over you."

Hermione smiled. One single tear ran down her cheek. Remus noticed and reached out his hand to brush it away lightly.

Hermione sat up and cradled her knees to her chest. Remus sat up next to her and put an arm around her, squeezing her shoulder gently.

Hermione spoke softly, her voice cracking.

"He was my best friend, and sometimes it's just nice to know that someone loves you, and that there's someone there to give you a hug when you're having a bad day. Crooks…he always knew when I just needed to cuddle up next to him and cry away my problems."

Remus's expression was gentle and caring as he pulled her towards him into a hug, cradling her close to him.

"Hermione," He whispered. "You know you can come to me anytime. I may not be the best at girl problems, but I do specialize in hugs."

Hermione laughed softly, melting into his arms, inhaling his scent, and slowly, as her breathing steadied, falling asleep.

When Remus noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms he stood up slowly, and took the path back to the Burrow, still cradling her gently. When she stirred, he would walk smoothly, his only goal being her comfort. It was nearly dark when he finally caught sight of the Burrow. He walked past everyone inside and climbed the stairs quietly, opening the door to the room she shared with Ginny, and laying her down on her bed.

He pulled off her shoes and took out her pony tail. He muttered a quiet spell that changed her into her pajamas, and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back, leaning over her and placing a kiss on her forehead. He then left quickly, closing the door quietly, and quickly descending the stairs.

"I'm really not helping myself." He muttered to himself quietly, shaking his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note!!!: Whew. Sorry this chappie took so long. i really can;t get to a computer at my mom's house. she's a chore nazi. it's rather annoying actually, but hey, what can i do. So, i know this one is short, and iwas planning on giving you guys another chapter, cuz i'm leaving on vacation tomorrow, but some stuff came up and it's just been a rather rough night, and my typing was much slower than usual. i promis to get more chapters out sometime this week while i'm on vacation (i'll have a laptop handy). Sorry again for the wait, and double sorry for the short chapter, but it really was out of my control. i haven't figured out how to switch off emotions yet. i need a controller. lol. anyways...same as always. thoghts are italics...i love reviews like a fat kid loves cake. peace!

**Chapter 5**

It was night, and for some reason, Hermione woke up. She couldn't really explain it; it was just a feeling that shot her awake, and alert. She grabbed her wand and cast a dim "lumos".

She gasped and dropped her wand in shock. It was the dark lord himself…and Remus.

Remus was bound and gagged, lying on the floor at the dark lord's feet.

"Accio," a voice hissed, and her wand flew to the dark lord's hand. "Miss Granger. How nice of you to join us."

Hermione stayed still, her eyes flicking between Remus and Riddle.

"Ah, concerned for the wolf?" He sneered. "You are not fit to lick his already tainted boots, muggleborn filth."

Hermione seethed. "Coming from the half-blooded Dark Lord himself." She spat out.

Voldemort's features hardened.

"Crucio." He hissed, watching her cry out and fall to the ground, convulsing in pain.

Remus held her gaze, his eyes showing pain and concern.

When the pain relented, she stood slowly, staring at the dark lord, almost daring him to do it again.

"Ah, you are a strong one." The dark lord chuckled. "But will you be so strong if I were to torture the wolf, I wonder."

Hermione looked at Remus, her eyes conveying her pain.

"Crucio." The dark lord screamed.

Remus tried to cry out, but the gag prevented it. He flinched and jerked on the floor, his eyes tight and shut, trying to block out the pain.

"No!" Hermione pleaded. "Stop. Don't harm him, please. I'll do anything."

"Bring me Potter." He hissed at her.

She crumpled to her knees, defeated. "I…can't." She said quietly, tears overcoming her.

"Then I have no choice," The dark lord muttered. With a sadistic grin on his face, he turned to Remus.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" Hermione shouted.

She shot awake, breathing heavily. She found her wand on the end table and cast Lumos, only to find an empty room.

She raced into the hallway, and then to Remus's room. His bed was empty. Her pulse quickened as she ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Hermione?" A concerned voice asked. "Are you alright?"

Hermione turned to find Remus sitting at the table, holding a cup of coffee. She sighed, relieved and said, "It was only a dream."

Remus nodded in understanding. "Coffee?" He offered.

Hermione nodded and sat down across from him, laying her head on the table as he poured her a cup.

"So what happened?" Remus said. "In the dream."

She looked up at him.

'_Should I tell him the truth?'_

"It was Ron." She replied.

_'It was you'_

"He was being…tortured."

_'I watched you die'_

Remus watched her. She was wringing her hands, and her eyes…they were dark, and cautious. She seemed on edge, which was understandable, but there was just something in her eyes that he recognized. He knew she was lying, '_but why? What is she hiding?'_ He wondered.

But when her eyes clouded over with tears, he was instantly at her side, resolving to find out later.

"Hey," He whispered softly. "It was just a dream. No one will hurt you. I'm right here."

Hermione's tears slowed as she began to fatigue. Remus, noticing, quickly led her to the couch and sat her down, allowing her to lean against him s she slowly fell asleep. Remus followed shortly after, not waking until the light of morning fell through the windows.

* * *

Hey guys...see that cute little button down there? the one next to the box that says "submit review"? you should click it. it's really nifty. i promise. scouts honor and all that good stuff.


	6. Author's note!

Hi All!

Ok, so i know i promised you guys a chapter today, but i was tired from being up late to type and post for you guys last night, so i really slept through most of the ride today. i'm mega sorry, and i promise i'll have a chapter out tomorrow. by like 4-ish New Mexico time. Thanks for your patience. i'll talk to you tomorrow! i promise!

-The Author (But you can call me Big Red)


	7. Chapter 6

Authors Note!: Ok, so i did promise to have this chapter out yesterday, but due to a bad wireless connection and my blind dad not knowing a network cable when he sees one, i was unable to get on the internet. No worries though, i do have this chapter all typed out and ready (obviously). So, this one is definetly really short, but it's a filler, So go read it. i'm gonna finish typing chapter 7 and i should have it posted within the hour. cheers!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke to a bright light coming from the windows. The sun…it was morning. Time to go to Hogwarts. She made to get up and get ready, but soon realized tht she couldn't, as someone's arm was holding her down. She could hardly remember the night before, and couldn't figure how she'd gotten in this position. She slowly rotated around until she could see who was holding her.. She gasped when she realized it was Remus, and suddenly didn't feel the need to get up.

-I'll just wake him if I try to move- She reasoned, -It'd be better to just stay here…forever would be nice.

Remus stirred and began to wake. He blinked sleepily.

"Hermione?"

"Good morning, sunshine." She responded cheerfully.

Remus glared at her playfully and she giggled, sitting up.

"Come on sleepyhead! We're going to Hogwarts today, PROFESSOR"

"Ok, ok." He muttered, sitting up. "Do I have to?"

"Well, Dumbledore might have some words if you don't."

"Right, let's not anger the most powerful wizard on the planet." Remus decided.

Hermione laughed. "Good idea."

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs. She looked over at them, surprised.

"Remus, Hermione, you're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." Remus responded.

"Pre-school jitters I imagine." Molly said thoughtfully. "Well, how about some breakfast? Hermione, dear, grab the bread from the cupboard will you?"

"Sure, Mrs. Weasley."

The rest of the Weasleys rose soon after, and breakfast was eaten quietly, as not even the twins could manage to pull pranks that early. Everyone finished quickly and went upstairs to finish packing and double check to make sure they had everything they could ever need.

The group was set to leave for the train station at 9:30, which left them a large amount of free time that they didn't know what to do with. The boys decided to go flying one more time with the twins and Ginny, while Hermione decided that she would board the train in style.

She had already showered, so she cast a quick charm to change her usually bushy and unmanageable hair into sleek, soft curls. She picked out a short layered black skirt that barely fell to the middle of her thigh, and a deep midnight blue halter top. She put on her makeup, choosing dark shadow and red gloss to make her look older, and for shoes she chose her one and only pair of black stilettos, that happened to match perfectly.

She checked her reflection in Ginny's full length mirror, added a few black rubber bracelets on each arm, and decided she looked perfect.

"Time to go." Molly's voice rang through the house.

Hermione walked downstairs slowly (so she didn't fall) to where the trunks and fireplace were. By the time she'd gotten there all of the boys had already flooed to platform 9 and 3/4 with their trunks

Ginny looked up. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You look amazing!"

Hermione blushed as Ginny got reprimanded for her languge.

Molly said "Well hurry up then. The boys are waiting." She cast a charm on herself and the girls to keep them from getting covered in soot, and stepped into the fireplace with Ginny.

"Platform 9 and ¾" They shouted together, disappearing instantly.

Hermione sighed and said softy, "I hope the boys at Hogwarts are ready for this." She smiled and stepped into the fireplace, throwing down her floo powder and shouting her destination, disappearing into the grates.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note!: See, i told you I'd have this chappie up uber-soon. makes up for the last one, which was short. actually, this one is short too...oh well, i guess that's just how my chapters are. but i make up for it with rapid updates. ) So anyways, hope these chaps are good.

_italics_ are character thoughts again, but now i'm introducling **bold **writing, which it remus's alter ego. pretty nifty, eh?

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The station was full of students, new and old alike, trying to load their bags onto the train and greet all of their friends.

Hermione stepped confidently out of the floo grate and over to where the Weasleys, Harry, and Remus were standing.

Ron saw her first

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He exclaimed.

Remus turned along with the rest of the group to see what Ron was going on about and inhaled sharply.

It was Hermione, like he'd said, but she was…gorgeous. He watched her strut confidently to the group, ignoring the stares coming from all sides.

Remus was having a mental battle with himself.

**-God she's gorgeous-**

_And a student_

**-Who cares? If she did, she wouldn't have fallen asleep with you-**

_That was an accident_

**-Whatever you old wolf-**

_Yes, I am a wolf, and I will never be good enough for her as I am. She deserves better, and I deserve no one._

His face hardened and he looked away as Hermione approached the group.

"Close your mouth, Ron" He heard Ginny say.

Remus turned and started loading trunks onto the train.

* * *

Hermione noticed him turn away and walk into the train with some of the bags. She sighed and looked over at Ron, who was glaring at his sister.

"Come on." Hermione said. "Let's go talk to everyone. We have half an hour."

She started walking over to where all of the other students were, eying a group of prefects she wanted to talk to, when a hand snaked around her waist from behind. She turned quickly in shock, realizing the arm belonged to a very good looking Draco Malfoy.

"Now why haven't I seen you at school before?" He asked slyly. "You can't possibly be a first year."

She decided to string him along a little, and smirked. "I am definitely not a first year, and believe me…you have seen me around."

His hand snuck under the back of her shirt, his fingers lightly caressing her back.

"Really? Well I'd like to see you more often." He kissed the crook of her neck lightly. "I'll see you around…Granger…" And he walked away, leaving a shocked Hermione in his wake.

Remus had watched everything…the caress, the kiss, the expressions. How her eyes had closed softly at his touch…in pleasure. His heart ached, but his head knew that even that ferret would be a better suitor than him.

He turned back to the Weasleys and began a conversation with Molly.

* * *

Hermione stood there, trying to figure out what went wrong. She was sure he didn't recognize her. _5 years of being called a mudblood and now he's hitting on me? Well_ She thought. _it was nice. He may be a Malfoy, but he is cute, and his hands are magic. Hell, his lips are too. I guess we'll just see what happens…_

She shook herself from her reverie and walked over to Ginny, who was talking to Luna Lovegood, who was sporting a rather ridiculous pumpkin headband.

"Hey Guys." Said Hermione. "Nice headband, Luna."

Luna smiled. "Thanks. They're good for warding off snorflatts. Want one?"

"No thanks, I think I'm ok." Hermione responded. "We should probably get on the train. We only have 5 minutes. Want to sit together?" She offered.

Ginny and Luna both nodded and the girls walked onto the train, searching for an open compartment.

They wandered past the Slytherin section, and were headed farther back when Hermione's eyes met a pair of silver eyes. Draco. He winked at her through his window and she smiled slightly and blew him a kiss, then hurrying to catch up with Ginny and Luna, who were waving her over to an empty compartment they'd found.

Ginny, who had seen the whole exchange, looked at Hermione, confused. She thought Hermione liked her brother, and she had a sneaking suspicion that a crush on Professor Lupin was somewhere in the mix, but Malfoy? The Prince of Slytherin? It didn't make sense.

The train lurched forward and then slowly started moving. Students were seen rushing around, looking for compartments and conversing with their friends, while the girls spent their time talking about their summers, reading, and being thankful that the boys were in a different compartment.

When the cart came by, the girls each bought something. Droobles for Luna, Chocolate for Ginny, and Hermione daringly bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans, which were soon discarded after Ginny ate a sardine flavored one.

Luna stood suddenly, declaring, "I'm going to go look for a nacklepuff. I thought I saw one on the train earlier."

Hermione and Ginny shared a look and wished her luck. Hermione went back to her book, but Ginny had other ideas.

"Hermione?" She asked.

"Hmmm?"

"What happened earlier?"

"When?"

"When we were looking for a compartment. The whole thing with Malfoy. Do you like that ferret?"

If Hermione was flustered by the question, it wasn't obvious.

"Of course not Ginny." She responded. "Honestly. What a stupid question. I have a prefects meeting I need to attend to, and you can think about how extraordinarily dim that question was while I'm gone." She said sternly, standing and walking out.

"Geez," Ginny said. "Don't have a cow or anything."


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Ok, so on account of me having an awesome time at camp, and being in a very good mood, i sat down and pumped out this entire chapter just for you guys, my fantabulous readers. So, I hope you like it. Same rules apply as from previous chapters, except there will be no bold writing in this one. so...enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Hermione walked down the aisle between the compartments towards the front of the train, where the prefects' meeting was to be held. She passed Draco's compartment just as he was stepping out of it.

" Hey Granger," He said casually. "Prefects' meeting?"

"Yep." She responded. "Don't tell me they made you a prefect."

He chucked and smoothed out his robes to display the shiny Slytherin prefect badge on his chest.

"I always knew Dumbledore would go mental one day." He remarked, amusement in his eyes.

Hermione giggled, then seemed to remember the actual reason she was walking through the train in the first place. She grabbed Draco's wrist and checked his watch. She looked up at his curious face and said, "We're late."

"Let's go then." He responded, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him quickly.

"Malfoy! I'm wearing heels! Tall ones!" She shrieked, trying to keep her balance.

Draco stopped and let her catch her breath before scooping her up into his arms and starting to run again.

Hermione sighed and gave up. At least she hadn't tripped in her heels. When they got to the front carriage, marked "Prefects" Draco stopped and put her down, only to grab her hand and pull her though the door with him.

'Bang!' The door lamed closed. All eyes were on the pair, including McGonagoll's. Ron looked as though he was trying to birth a monkey.

"Hermione," He sputtered, red faced. "Why is the ferret holding your hand?"

She realized in shock that she'd never let it go. She dropped Draco's hand quickly and sat net to Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, the older Gryffindor prefects, as Malfoy left to sit with the Slytherins.

McGonagoll's speech was short and to the usual point. Be role models, keep the younger students in line, don't abuse your privileges, ect. The meeting ended quickly and the prefects set out to patrol the train. Ron left with a huff, still upset with Hermione.

Draco noticed and snorted. "Weasel has a bit of a crush then?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and noticing they were the only ones left, conceded. "He's liked me since third year."

Draco laughed. "Poor Weasel. You don't like him then? That'll break his little heart."

"I'm aware." She said sternly. "But I could never like him like that. He's like a brother. It'd be weird." She shuddered.

Draco moved to face her, placing a hand firmly on the small of her back and pulling her to him. "Would this be weird?" He asked softly.

She looked into his eyes and saw the want reflected in her own. "No." She answered, leaning to him as he captured her lips with his own. She melted into his arms as his tongue brushed her lips, begging entrance. She opened her lips, letting her tongue entwine with his, letting passion take over. His hands dipped beneath her halter top, brushing over her back and hips, as her own hands grasped his neck and angled hrough his hair.

When his hand grasped her bra clasp, she was startled back to reality.

_Remus_

She remembered who still held her heart, and pushed Draco away. He looked at her oddly and she fixed her bra clasp, saying softly, "Not now, and not here."

He nodded and replied, "I apologize. I should have known better. I had no intention of a one night stand. I guess my lips got ahead of me." He said with a grin.

Hermione laughed.

He looked down at her, more seriously now, and leaned down to kiss her hand.

"I'll see you around…Hermione."

He turned and walked out the door, leaving Hermione slightly disheveled and very confused.

* * *

Hermione never did patrol the corridors. She sat in the prefects' carriage, thinking.

_God, why do you hate me? Draco is hot and toned and dark and mysterious. He almost brings me to life with passion, but he's not Remus. Remus is soft, but handsome and the wolf gives him physical strength, and I know Remus. I know the man he is, and I've fallen in love with that man, but he'll never fall in love with me. If ever I had to settle, Draco would be the perfect guy for it._

"I guess I've made my choice then." She said softly, standing and leaving to change, as they were almost to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: OK, that's it for now. maybe i'll type another one later if the mood strikes. don't fret too much about Draco. just remember that Hermione is naturally forgiving person (exhibit A: Ron), and so she of all people would find it easy to forgive and forget past mistakes. oky doky, ice cream is calling my name. i shall return! bubye now! 


	10. Chapter 9

AN!!!: Well, maybe it isn't that hugely important of an authors note, but exclamation points are just so fun! Anyways, this is my second chapter today.. who's impressed?? I know I am. Ok, I know it's short, but i am going to mke it up to you by posting another chapter like 5 minutes after posting this one (I already typed it!)

So, to business. Italics are thoughts, bolds are alter-egos. and off we go!

**Chapter 9**

When the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the familiar could be heard of Hagrid shouting for the first years, and the students shouting for their friends and getting into carriages.

Harry and Ron had already snagged a carriage and called Hermione over.

She walked over and hopped in, quickly shutting the door. She turned to sit down and her insides jumped

"Remus!" She exclaimed. "I didn't expect you to take the carriages."

He smiled lightly. "I could always get out and walk."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I guess I never thought about how new teachers get to Hogwarts."

"Well it isn't exactly a popular topic for conversation."

She smiled. Harry and Ron were off in their own world talking about quidditch. She turned back to Remus.

"You nervous?" She asked.

"A little. After all, the while school knows my real nature this year."

Hermione nodded in understanding, cocking her head to one side thoughtfully.

Remus's eyes widened and his heart clenched painfully. There was a mark on her neck, and even if he hadn't had a girlfriend in quite some time, he knew a hickie when he saw one. Before he could stop himself he asked, "What…is that?"

Hermione looked at him funny. "What?"

"On your neck."

She pulled out a hand mirror from her purse and looked. Her face turned red immediately. "It m-must've happened on the train." She stammered. "I think I bumped into something." She used her wand to quickly conceal it.

Remus watched her, wondering, _Why is she hiding it? A secret romance maybe? Oh, what does it matter._ He turned back to her as the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts and stopped. He hopped out and offered his hand to Hermione, helping her out of the carriage.

He nodded goodbye to the golden trio and quickly walked up the steps to join the teachers at the head table.

Hermione watched him hurry off, taking several steps at a time, and reciunted his expression when he'd seen the hickie. She hadn't even noticed when Draco did that, but his expression…it looked like…jealousy?

_No_ She told herself. _Wishful thinking is all that is. He'll never think of you that way._

She grabbed harry and Ron, still deep in conversation (well, more like an argument by the sound of it) and tugged them up the steps to the great hall.

* * *

The sorting and the feast was a blur, as most of the time Hermione was deep in thought.

_Draco, Remus, Draco, Remus._ She pondered in her dorm which to choose.

**-I thought we already chose Draco**.-

_I know, but I love Remus, I always have._

**-He doesn't love you.-**

_Oh, stuff it._

**-Honestly. The nerve…-**

_Just because you're right doesn't mean you have to shove it in my face._

**-I wasn't shoving it in your face, I I was shoving it through your head.-**

She groaned and rolled over, pulling p her covers and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: What? Another chapter??? wow! I know, I know, I'm awesome, right? lol. just kidding guys. but anyways, this is chapter 10. I'm very happy that I already have 10 chapters up. only like a zillion more to go. lol. just kidding again. It's the usual again. italics, but no bold. Oh, and to all you disgruntled readers who don't seem to like Draco much, remember what two characters I posted this under. Ok, here we go again.

**Chapter 10**

Light (too much of it) was pouring through the windows in Gryffindor tower, waking at least one of it's inhabitants extra early.

Hermione blinked sleepily as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and checked her watch.

-6:15- She groaned. Classes didn't start until 8:30.

_Great. Now what am I gonna do?_ She wondered. _I guess I'll just take the extra time and get ready early._

Hermione went through her morning ritual carefully, mentally checking things off as she moved down the list.

_Shower, check. Make-up, check. Uniform, check. I think I'm done._

She took a last look at herself in the mirror, noting how short her uniform was on her. Her skirt barely reached mid-thigh, and her shirt was short, and almost skin tight, even when she left it untucked, which she did. She didn't bother putting on her robe yet, as it was a warm morning. She simply put it in her bag for later.

Hermione made sure everything was good and left the tower before any of her roommates even stirred.

* * *

The castle was mostly empty at this hour, and the library wasn't open yet, so Hermione decided to just go to breakfast early, and as it turned out, she wasn't the only one with that idea. Both members of her love triangle were present, which put a slight damper on her morning.

Both boys looked up when she walked in, along with a small Hufflepuff boy and a female Ravenclaw, who had gotten there early as well. Remus nodded at her and then went back to his meal. Draco winked at her and then waved her over. She walked slowly over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Draco.

"Nice uniform." He commented. "Same one from first year?"

She smacked him lightly. "Very funny. You're one to talk. You don't fit in yours either…and probably won't for a few years."

He laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You know you like it."

She turned to him and said teasingly, "You wish."

He smirked and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Hermione started to lean in and then remembered where she was, and who was there with them. She pushed him away, mouthing 'Not now.'

He gave her a pouty face and went back to eating.

Hermione looked up to see a slight frown on Remus's face, and what looked like jealousy in his eyes, before it was masked quickly as he turned away.

_Stop kidding yourself…as if he'd actually be jealous._

She turned to the plate in front of her and picked at her food for another 10 minutes until Draco finished and dragged her out into the hall.

She tried to look back at Remus, but the door had already shut.

_Figures._ She thought, about to go into a mental tirade, but a pair of lips cut her off.

Draco led her into a stranded hallway and leaned her against a wall, still kissing her fiercely. She responded in passion, opening her mouth to him as she pulled him closer.

Draco's hands once again wandered up her shirt as her own betrayed her, wandering into his shirt as well, running over his chiseled abs and taut back muscles.

She gasped as Draco squeezed one of her breasts, and lifted her knee between his legs slowly, placing pressure there, making Draco respond in kind, but when Draco moved to unclasp her bra she pushed him away gently.

He squeezed her hand apologetically.

"Sorry. I got carried away again, didn't I?"

"Yes." She responded. "You did."

Her looked up at her and laced his fingers with hers. His eyes looked serious.

Hermione looked at him, confused. He pulled her into his embrace and whispered in her ear, "Go out with me?"

Hermione looked up at him, unsure of how to respond. She thought about Remus and how much she would always love him, and then of Draco, who she held passion for, and she might grow to love one day.

_Remus will never be an option for you though._ She remembered, slowly making up her mind. _And isn't it better to have someone, even someone you don't love, than to be alone?_

She looked up at Draco, who was waiting patiently for her answer, and kissed him. When they broke apart, Draco grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He asked.

She smiled. "Definitely a yes."


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: oky doky. One more chapter for you guys. i wasn't gonna type it cuz technically i'm supposed to go on an all day hike tomorrow, but since i'm not going to, then i don't have to get up early, so staying up late isn't a big deal. so...this chapter is the last chapter in Remus's POV. it goes back and forth at times, but all in all i think it's alright. give it a read and then send me some feed back!

_italics_thoughts  
**bold**alterego's thoughts.

**Chapter 11**

Remus didn't sleep, though for him that wasn't all that unusual these days. He sighed and gave up trying to sleep, standing up and stretching quietly. He checked his clock.

'6:43' It was a little early yet, but he couldn't sleep, so it was pointless to try any longer, and besides, the great hall was open early.

He showered and got dressed rather quickly, not putting much effort into his appearance, as he had no one to impress.

_Except Hermione_

**-student**-

_I know, I know_ He sighed and headed for the great hall. Only a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were there that early.

_First years by the look of it_ He guessed. _Probably homesick._

He smiled at both and began to eat when the doors opened again, and in walked in Draco Malfoy.

_So much for a good morning_ He thought, as memories from the day before, at Kings Cross, flooded his mind. His heart clenched with each passing image as his mind began to argue with his heart once more.

_God I love her?_

**-You can't love her-**

_Why not? Who's going to stop me?_

**-Dumbledore-**

_We'll hide it_

**-The wolf-**

_It only comes out on the full moon_

**-What about Hermione herself?-**

_You're…you're right. She won't love me…she…never will._

**-I think you've finally got it-**

_I don't deserve her anyway_

His heart gave up trying and his rational mind won this round, though he wasn't sure that was a good thing.

He tried to turn back to meal, but was interrupted by the door opening gain, but this time it was Hermione. He nodded at her casually, afraid to attempt anything else.

When she looked away, he snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye, noticing that she wasn't eating at the Gryffindor table, but at the Slytherin table, next to Malfoy.

He watched them talking, him whispering in her ear, her responding back, smiling the whole time, and then, he watched as Malfoy kissed her softly. He felt so empty. He didn't know what to do anymore. He knew he loved her, but she loved someone else.

_God, why does it have to hurt so much?_ He asked himself painfully. _I wish she'd love me like she loves him_

She looked up and so he looked away quickly, spending the next 10 minutes pretending to be very interested in his plate.

He heard a laugh and looked up to see Malfoy pulling Hermione out the doors.

"I think I lost my appetite." He muttered, standing to walk out.

He let the great hall and took a more deserted route towards his classroom, hoping not to run into Malfoy and Hermione, but he did.

He found them making out heavily in the corridor ahead, and he just stood, watching from a distance. He witnessed every grope and touch and moan. He watched in pain, but also in love. Hurt that she was doing this to someone else, but hoping one day it could be him.

He sighed in relief as she pushed Malfoy off of her.

The corridor was so quiet that he could hear their every word.

"Go out with me," He heard Malfoy whisper.

_Please say no, please say no_ His mind shouted.

She seemed to contemplate it for a minute, and then kissed him passionately. Remus's heart broke, but he knew it was for the best. He didn't deserve her.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" He heard Malfoy say.

"Definitely a yes." Hermione responded.

Remus turned away, walking away, trying to find another way to his room. He was mad, sad, pissed, everything. His mind was ine, but his heart was lying in pieces.

_I'm fine_ He thought. _I don't deserve her. I'm a wolf, she's a woman. I'm cursed forever, and she is free from such bonds. She deserves happiness, I deserve solitude. It is done then_

His features hardened with his resolve, and his pace quickened. He wouldn't think of this any longer. Hermione, or rather, Miss Granger, was not his, and that is how it was and would be. He was at the school to teach, not act like a hormonal teenager, so teach he would.

Remus entered the door to the classroom and grabbed his lesson plans, banishing them. His lessons would be much more interesting from now on…


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Ok, so i wasn't gonna post tonight. I was gonna be a whiny-pants because i thought i'd only gotten one review, but actually i got 5. 4 of them didn't show up in my e-mail though. sorry. my mistake. or rather, AOL's mistake. whatever. So anyways, some people in my camp group here decided that i wasn't allowed to miss the all day hike and they woke me up. i had to hike 8 miles mostly uphill. i am tired, so this is all you get tonight. it is my longest chapter other that the diagon alley one. 1100 words i think. so anyways, same rules as usual. _italics_ are thoughts and** bold** is alter-ego thoughts. Cheers!

**Chapter 12**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked into their first class which, unfortunately, was potions.

Professor Snape was as sadistic as ever, and as soon as class started, was barking out instructions and reprimands.

"Though I am aware that this is your first day back, and all vestiges of knowledge have seeped out of your incompetent heads, you will be silent, and you will complete the potion on the board correctly or I will kick you out of my class, as it is no longer a required course in this school. You have until the end of class. What are you waiting for?"

The class quickly set up their cauldrons and fetched their ingredients. The potions were started in silence.

Harry and Ron both took extra care with their potions, and for once their potions were actually almost the right shade, an iridescent blue, like Hermione's.

She turned slightly to look over at Draco, who winked at her and blew her a kiss. She jokingly caught it and put it in her pocket for later. Shaking her head, she turned back to her potion, only to see Snape glaring at her coldly.

"Miss Granger, I would appreciate it greatly if you would leave your romances out of class, and Mr. Malfoy, I didn't think you would sink so low."

Hermione's eyes began to tear as Draco did nothing.

The rest of class was finished in silence as the students bottled up their potions and set them on Snape's desk. When the bell rang, Hermione rushed out, heading for the girl's restroom, but Draco caught her arm 10 feet short of the door.

"Hermione, stop." He pleaded.

"Why should I?" She asked angrily. "You just sat there and let Snape say that about me."

"What could I have done? If I had said anything, all that would have happened would be us losing points, or getting detentions. Plus, if he knows it bothers us he'll keep bringing it up. If we ignore him he'll just give up and move on to tormenting someone else."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I know you're right, it's just…I've never liked being called a mudblood. Even when I tied to ignore it, it would hurt later. And to think, I used to respect that bat."

Draco laughed. "Definitely a bat, but no matter how much I'd love to sit here and insult Snape, we have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione's ace fell slightly, but she covered it with a smile to Draco and let him take her hand and lead her to the classroom on the third floor.

* * *

Remus surveyed his class slowly. Two were missing.

_Great_ he thought, walking to his desk. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, the doors burst open and in walked Hermione and Draco…hand in hand.

"Ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Take your seats." He said coldly.

Hermione quickly sat in the empty seat next to Neville and looked back up at Remus, confused.

"My name is Remus Lupin, in case you have managed to forget it from when I taught this class in your third year. As this is a 6th year class, expect my methods to greatly differ from the carefree class you remember. This class _will_ be difficult, and many of you may not succeed. If you are showing a lack of dedication or a lack of ability, I will drop you from my class. Is that understood?"

The class nodded slowly.

"Good. I will tell you now that I do not accept tardies or absences without a written excuse from a teacher, and any more than 3 unexcused absences or 10 unexcused tardies, and I will drop you. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy have just collected their first unexcused tardy. Well done. I sincerely hope you quicken your pace, or leve the romance for after my class, not before it."

Hermione looked down.

Remus smirked.

_Serves her right_

**-You're just jealous-**

_And your point?_

**-You're punishing her for being happy-**

_I am not_

**-Whatever dude-**

Remus turned back to the class. They all looked up at him, except for Hermione.

Remus's heart dropped slightly, but then it hardened over. He would force himself not to care for her, and even if she got hurt in the process, it was better for her in the long run.

He straightened again and said, "Open your books to page 14 and we will begin."

"Cursing a person silently is a skill most wizards find invaluable. It gives the element of surprise to yourself, and makes it much harder for your opponent to block what they do not know is coming."

He used a silent curse and each student's book slammed shut. They jumped and looked at Professor Lupin in awe.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed,

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. 3 points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn."

The class was silent once again.

Professor Lupin stood.

"You will be divided by the double desks you are sitting at, into partners. You will each attempt to jinx and block each other silently, in turn, as I call you up. Mr. Malfoy, as you have no partner, you shall _attempt_ to jinx myself. And a reminder: the spells are silent, so there will be no need to talk, and if you choose to break this rule, there _will_ be consequences. Parkinson, Zambini, Go."

The groups went up one at a time and tried to jinx each other, some succeeded, and some just looked constipated. Zambini sent a silencio to Parkinson, who couldn't block it. Finneagin was hit by a bat bogey by Dean. Hermione disarmed Neville. Harry easily beat Ron with a body bind. That left only one group.

"Malfoy, let's see if you can manage to block, as that is something no one has yet succeeded in."

Lupin and Malfoy stood 20 feet apart, eyes locked in equally determined stares.

Remus sent the first jinx. Malfoy didn't dodge, in fact he didn't blink. The spell was quickly deflected.

"Impressive, Mr. Malfoy. Now let's really see what you can do."

The two sent jinxes and block continuously and silently, dueling for a single goal, though neither knew it.

Hermione watched in rapt attention. Draco was good, but Remus was amazing to watch. He sidestepped curses that would have hit most duelists instantly, and quickly sent them back, not even breaking a sweat.

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy, try blocking this." Remus said, silently shouting one last curse.

Draco tried several times to mentally block the cuse, but it just kept coming, At the last seond, he lept out of the way and the curse hit the wall.

Remus stood with a triumphant smirk.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, but not good enough. That is a curse often used by death eaters. You would do well to learn how to block it. Class dismissed."


	14. Authors Note! 2

Ok, so…I love you guys, I really do, but I just got my wisdom teeth taken out and my cheeks are puffy and my jaw is throbbing and all that good stuff, so I hate to say it, but I'm not sure when I'm gonna post next. Depends on how I'm feeling. It's been two days, tomorrow is supposed to be the worst, so maybe Sunday or Monday you guys will get a little something from me. If not, then you won't get anything til next Friday, cuz I start school Tuesday. Joy! (sarcasm!) ok, so I'll talk to you cheeky monkeys later. Peace out!

* * *

P.S. Ok, i wrote this yesterday and when i woke up and checked my computer i couldn't figure out why there was no responses in my inbox. then i figured out that i'd wrote it, but like a genius, i'd never posted it. that's how out of it i was/still am kinda. i guess i thought that it would magicallt post itself. the wonders of a lot of painkillers. oh well. ta ta!


	15. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I suck!!! I know!! I apologize! I also know that this is short, so i'll definetly put at least one more chapter up tomorrow...or rather later today, cuz it's 4am. i stayed up cuz i felt bad about not posting sooner. thank you guys for understanding with the wisdom teeth thing. ugh. it's lame. i pulled my lower stitches, and one of my upper ones is hanging on barely. it's unravelled or something, which is great, since my checkup was friday. but anyways, i won't bore you any longer. here is the first installment for this weekend!

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to lunch, discussing their first two classes.

"Man, Snape is such a bloody wanker!" Ron exclaimed, annoyed.

"Yeah, you'd think that after five years of his class he'd have at least thought us able to brew a simple potion. I mean, he doesn't seem to realize that us getting bad grades means he's a terrible teacher." Harry agreed.

And you'd think he'd stop the insults…at least a little." Hermione said softly.

Harry and Ron turned to her.

"Hermione," Said Ron. "Why exactly did he imply that you and Malfoy were 'romancing'?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Probably because we walked in together. You do remember that bats are blind?"

The boys laughed.

"And Pansy's mute due to some excellent silent jinxing. We should thank Zambini." Added Harry.

"Bloody hell that was a good class!" Ron exclaimed. "Even if I did lose a few points."

"Yeah, weird though. Remus is usually a nicer teacher. He was strict today." Replied Harry.

Hermione remained silent, remembering what Lupin had said to her. She had never expected to hear anything like that from him. He was usually so kind, but now he actually insulted her…almost as badly as Snape. _I guess people change_ She thought. _But even though he's changed, I can't stop loving him_

She sighed as the trio walked into the great hall. She refused to look up at Remus, but instead held Draco's gaze for a moment. He winked at her and she smiled.

_At least someone loves me_

She sat between Harry and Ginny and began talking to the young redhead while the boys started arguing about quidditch.

_Typical men_ She thought, amused.

When Ginny was interrupted by a Gryffindor on her other side, Hermione was temporarily left to her own thoughts. She looked up at the head table where Remus was sitting, quietly eating. He didn't seem to notice her gaze as she watched him. She didn't understand him. He could be the nicest guy in the world sometimes, but now he was changed. He was strict, he was rude, he insulted his own friends, her in particular. _What has changed recently to make him act this way?_ She wondered.

She sighed and looked up. A familiar blonde caught her eye and grinned over at her from the Slytherin table.

A thought struck her. _Draco. He's the only thing that's changed…could it be because of him? It doesn't make sense though, unless maybe it's a house rivalry thing, but he was always a supporter of house unity. Maybe he's…jealous? No, that's just wishful thinking…wait! It's close to the full moon. That must be it. The full moon is Wednesday, so I'm sure he'll be fine by Friday…_

She winked at Draco and went back to her food, happily munching.

Ginny looked at her oddly. She had watched Hermione almost the whole time as she looked from Remus to Draco. Ginny had watched the expressions flying across her face. She'd have to find out what's going on later tonight, but for now…

BRRRINNG!

She sighed. Back to class.


	16. Chapter 14

Authors Note: I suck again! It took me all weekend to type this out. but in my defense, the computer crashed and my dad only fixed it yesterday. i could've used the other computer except for the fact that microsoft word didn't work. lame sauce! So i had to use word pad, which meands that i had no spell check which means that i could have plenty of errors in this chapter and i apologize in advance.

anyways, i gotta go back to my mom's house so i have no time to double check it. i would've typed another one, but i was all emo-status friday, you want details feel free to ask. i'm not shy.

back to the story, this is the chapter. same rules as always. i'll try to get another one out during the week, no promises though. i love you guys! ttyl!

* * *

Chapter 14

When Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower from the library that night, she'd had every intention of an early night, but a certain redhead had other ideas.

"Hermione!" She shouted, stopping the brunette halfway across the common room.

Hermione walked over to the couch Ginny was sitting at.

"What's up?"

"I want to know what is going on."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny huffed and grabbed Hermione's arm, dragging her up the stairs and into the 5th year dorms. She shut and locked the door and cast a silencing charm. Hermione simply sat there with an eyebrow raised.

Ginny turned back to her and clarified.

"What is going on with you and Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object, but was cut off.

"No. Don't even try it. I saw you two at dinner. I thought you liked my brother, and I know you like Professor Lupin, so why are you flirting with the ferret?"

Hermione sighed, resigned, and said, "Okay. Let me start at the beginning. First of all, I don't like Ron. He's too much like a brother...it'd be weird. And as for Professor Lupin...I think somewhere along the line, i fell in love with him."

Ginny nodded. "So why Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled weakly. "He actually loves me...and isn't it better to have someone, even someone you don't love, than to be alone?"

Ginny gasped, "Oh, Hermione..."

She pulles the brunette into a hug.

Hermione's eyes clouded over and she started crying in Ginny's arms.

"Hermione. It is never okay to settle."

She pulled away slightly. "But Gin, Remus will never love me back. He's a teacher, and he's so much older than me.

Ginny shook her head. "You've forgotten that in the wizarding world such age differences aren't frowned upon, and who cares if he's a teacher? If you love him and he loves you then it shouldn't matter."

"But Gin, he doesn't love me...he never will."

Do you know that for sure? I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes, like there's no one else in the world."

Hermione looked up and wiped her tears away. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "You should've seen him at the train station. I thought he was going to start drooling like Harry and Ron."

Hermione giggloed.

"Well let's think. Tell me about some of the conversations you've had with him. Maybe we can figure out what's really going on."

Hermione started recounting things that had happened over the summer. The hug, when he comforted her by the stream, when he stayed with her all night after her nightmare, Diagon Alley. And then she told ginny about the train station, the carriage, the morning at breakfast, and her first class with him. "Ginny, he was so mean. It hurt so much to hear him say that. He's always so nice and then he goes and does that, and the worst part is, that even though he's being a total prat lately, I can't stop loving him."

Ginny nodded thoughtfully.

"Hermione...I think he's jealous."

The brunette's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"That's not possible. If he liked me, and I'm pretty sure he didn't...doesn't...whatever, then wouldn't he have made a move before now?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe, unless he has the same mental blocks as you do. She's a student, she's too young, blah blah blah. I'm telling you, i'm almost positive he likes you."

Hermione grinned and gave Ginny a quick hug. "Gin, you're the best!" She stood and walked out of the dorm, calling out behind her, "I owe you one!"

Ginny shooke her head, smiling.

_Love is in the air at Hogwarts now..._


	17. Authors Note!

ok, here's the deal. it's been a week and i've gotten 2 reviews. i know school is back an all, but seriously...2?? i've rather gotten used to getting 5 or 6 for each chapter, so i'm gonna wait until i have 3 more before i post the next chapter. sorry for being an evil author, but i love reviews like a fat kid loves cake. and fat kids get nasty when they don't have their cake. hopefully i'll post soon. ttyl.


	18. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!! you guys left me sooo many reviews and i still didn't manage to get on til now. ugh! i suck! i don't blame you for hating me or ditching my story. i would too. well, no i wouldn't. fanfiction is my life. almost. but anyways, i just wanted to apologize big time, and also apologize to everyine who was disappointed in me for posting an authors note instead of a chapter. i know the disappointment thing whe you get a note instead of a chapter. and then to a few other people, i wanted to spologize for asking for reviews. i do consider myself lucky to have as many as i do. i didn't really think when i posted it. i'm just used to author's asking for reviews and the like. back in the day (5 years ago) when i read fanfiction on the hp official site fanboards, authors would demand reviews all the time, and i thought nothing of it. i'm sorry if i offended anyone.

ok, now that i've gotten that out of the way, on with the chapter. same rules as always, and it still isn't mine. enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15

Hermione woke the next morning clam and refreshed. She was more than willing to listen to Ginny's advice from the previous night, in fact she was rather giddy at the thought.

_I still don't think it's possible that he would feel anything for me, but Ginny's reasoning makes sense. I'm not letting him push me away again. I want this to work so badly._

She dressed quickly and went to breakfast with Ginny, who smiled at her nervousness knowingly.

"Honestly Hermione, I've never seen you this nervous before, even before O.W.L.s. You'll be fine.'

"How do you know Gin? You could be wrong and I could make a foo of myself and lose a good friend in the process."

"Hermione, calm down. Yeah, I could be wrong about him, but you love him, and isn't it better to try for love rather than to settle for lust/"

Hermione bit her lip.

"I know you don't love Malfoy."

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "I don't love him, but I didn't think anyone else would love me, and he does. I thought I could learn to love him."

Ginny shook her head.

"Come on Mione. You're smarter than that. You can't grow to love someone. You either love them or you don't, and you don't love Malfoy, but you do love R-"

"Don't say the name! We might not be the only ones in the halls."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You do love him then. I really think you should break things off with Malfoy."

"I know, and I agree that I should. We're better suited as friends, and he'll probably feel the same. I'll do it later though…when I work up the nerve."

Ginny laughed and said in exasperation, "Oh, come one. We're way past due for breakfast. I am a Weasley after all, and we're known for our appetites."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, amused.

"I thought you were known for your hair."

Ginny smiled.

"We're noticed by our hair and remembered by our appetites…unless you're talking about Fred and George. They're remembered for…different things."

Hermione laughed and opened the door to the great hall, heading for the Gryffindor table, slyly glancing up at the head table, where she noticed that a certain werewolf wasn't in attendance.

* * *

Remus woke the same way he always did. That is, he didn't. He simply gave up trying to sleep and began his morning ritual.

He was ready quickly, as he never did much to his appearance. He checked his clock and noted that he was a few minutes later than usual. He strode out of his rooms, heading towards the great hall.

The corridors were quiet that morning, or at least most were, but Remus happened to be walking towards on of which he was the center of attention (not that he knew it at the time, of course). He stopped walking when he heard [her voice and turned to find another route, when he heard the youngest Weasley's voice.

"…and isn't it better to try for love than to settle for lust?'

Remus turned back, against his better judgment.

_This is getting interesting_

"I know you don't love Malfoy." The redhead said.

He heard the older girl sigh and respond, "You're right. I don't love him, but I didn't think anyone else would love me, and he does. I thought I could learn to love him."

Remus was annoyed and pleased at the same time.

_She doesn't love the ferret, but she still doesn't love me, so what does it matter?_

He continued to listen to their conversation.

"Come one Mione, you're smarter than that. You can't learn to love someone. You either love them or you don't, and you don't love Malfoy, you love R-"

The redhead was cut off by the brunette.

"Don't say the name! We might not be the only ones in the halls."

Remus's lips quirked upwards at the edges.

_Smart girl. I wonder who it is. It started with an "R". Probably Ron. Damn the Weasley, though she deserves to be with someone like him. Someone…untouched_

He ignored their next few sentences and waited until they had left the corridor, before stepping into it.

_The things you learn by eavesdropping_

He smirked as he pushed open the large oak doors to the great hall.

* * *

More chapters soon! Probably tomorrow! I love you guys! Night!


	19. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Ok, i promised another chap in the weekend, but i had computer issues, so i text messaged the chapter to my e-mail and then pieced it together on a school computer. then whehn i tried to post the chapter it had all these lines and misspellings and indents, so i gave up and went to my dad's house so i could watch the new episode of Bones, and post this chapter for you guys. It is the shortest one yet, and i'm sorry about that, but i felt that it was the right place to cut it off, and i also couldn't text that much more. so anyways, have at it.

* * *

The great hall at breakfast was usually full of energy, but it seemed that many of the students were tired, as the noise level had dropped significantly. 

Pairs of eyes looked up when the doors opened and Remus walked in, Hermione's among them. She watched him walk quickly down the center aisle, no particular emotion shown on his face. When their eyes met and she gave him a small smile, he remained impassive. He nodded to Harry and ignored Ron, who had also attempted to greet the professor.

Remus walked up and around the head table, taking his seat between Professors McGonagoll and Snape, both of whom seemed as quiet as the students.

Breakfast after that was mostly uneventful, glances that surprised him were the ones he got from Hermione, and the ones he sent back when she was faced away.

Ginny, noticing this, except for the glances he kept catching, which actually wasn't unusual. He seemed to be a lesser Lockhart to the girls at Hogwarts, but the whispered into Hermione's ear, "He's watching you."

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked up, catching Remus in the act. He remained impassive, not turning away like someone who had been caught. Their eyes remained locked until Hermione simple smiled, shook her head, and turned back to her chocolate chip pancakes(Dumbledore's choice and definitely one of Remus's new favorites).

Hermione was struggling not to do a happy dance in the middle of the great hall. Ginny was right. There was something in his eyes when she looked at him that convinced her that her love was not unrequited.

Well, the love might be, but the affection is definitely not.

Ginny watched her friend happily, noting the instant change in her demeanor. She hadn't seen Hermione this excited in years, and she hoped it stayed that way, _Though boys always have a way of messing it all up_

She looked up at Professor Lupin's empty seat, which he had vacated shortly after he had locked gazes with Hermione.

_You had better not hurt her_


	20. Chapter 17

Author's Note!!!!: Ok, so this was another one of those chapters where i spent all of math class texting it to my e-mail so it would take half as long to post. i'm actually getting rather good at it. only problem is that i can only type 160 characters in each text, so it takes me like 20 texts to finish a chapter. very annoying. anywho, here is your chappie. i hope you like it. i'll try and get another one up soon. toodles!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Nothing special to report about potions that morning. Snape was a git as usual and insulted Hermione, Draco, Harry and Ron as usual, so all seemed right with the world. On to the next class; Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Draco hurried to her side, reaching to take her hand when Hermione pulled hers away. When Draco looked at her questioningly she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I forgot my cloak!" she exclaimed.

She turned back towards the dungeons, followed by Draco.

"I'll go with you.," he said again, reaching for her hand.

She turned to him.

"Draco, you can't afford to be late again. He'll drop you from his class."

"No he won't. This'll only be my second tardy."

"Yeah, but it's only the 4th week of school. You have to get through the rest of the year with less than 10 tardies. Go. I'll catch up."

"Ok. I guess I'll see you there then."

Hermione turned and walked off towards the dungeons before Draco could lean in to kiss her good-bye.

He shrugged and joined his classmates in the walk towards the 3rd floor.

Hermione headed back towards the dungeons, then stopped by a wall and rested against it to wait for a few minutes and then start walking towards her next class. She hadn't actually forgotten her cloak, she just didn't want to walk in to DADA with Draco, especially since there was a possibility that Remus really did reciprocate her feelings.

She turned to leave as a hand grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard. She winced and turned to see Crabbe and Goyle. She raised an eyebrow.

"Any specific reason you're holding my hand, Goyle?"

He sneered at her.

"Like I'd ever willingly touch a mudblood. I'm holding your wand arm. Good luck trying to use it for the next week. Madame Pomfrey can't heal bruises.

Her eyes narrowed.

"If that's all then I'd like to go to class now."

Crabbe spoke up.

"That's not all. Leave Draco alone. He doesn't need to be involved with mudblood filth like you."

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like he's involved against his will."

Goyle twisted her wrist and she felt it dislocate. She whimpered slightly but then hardened her features.

Goyle spoke again.

"That was not a request, but rather a...suggestion. Stay away from Draco, or a broken wrist will be the least of your problems."

He released her wrist and he and Crabbe headed back to the dungeons.

Hermione cradled her wrist to her chest. She could go to Madame Pomfrey, but the mediwitch would ask too many questions. She decided to just go to class.

She walked as fast as she could to the 3rd floor and entered quietly, but attention was still drawn directly to her as she took her seat.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and that's the second tardy for you, Miss Granger. If you plan on making a habit of this, please let me know so i can drop you now and you won't have to do another few months of work for no reason."

She just quietly responded, "I'm sorry, Professor."

Remus was bothered by her lack of response. He watched her intently for a moment, noticing her cradling her wrist. He sighed. Perhaps being so rude wasn't the best choice in behavior, especially since she has a good reason for being late. I'm guessing she didn't exactly hurt her wrist on purpose.

"You will stay after class, Miss Granger, and I will decide if I think you should remain in this class with your apparent lack of dedication."

Hermione simply nodded, and class began.


	21. Chapter 18

AN!!: Alright, some of you monkeys have been asking for longer chapters. Interestingly enough this one is pretty long, so i wasn't actually going to comply, but i inadvertantly did anyways. pretty sweet, huh? lol. Oh, and i'm sorry i didn't get this out sooner, but school is a bitch. i hate math. so yeah, i really am trying, but homework is kicking me in the face. so...hope you like it. i'll catch you guys next time. reviews make me smile!!!

* * *

Chapter 18

The class went by slowly as it was all review for the exam the next day. Most took notes, but Hermione did not. She didn't even raise her hand, which further concluded Remus's thought that her wrist was definitely injured.

When the bell rang everyone filed out except for Hermione and Draco.

Remus looked up and said, "Mr.Malfoy I don't remember asking you to stay after class."

Draco looked over at Hermione, who mouthed 'Go'. He nodded and left the room.

Remus stood and walked over to where she sat, perching on the adjacent desk.

"Miss Granger, why were you late?"

She looked up at him and responded, "I left my cloak in the dungeons."

"If I recall correctly you didn't have a cloak at breakfast, so you will have to come up with a more convincing bluff."

Hermione just sat there, staring a hold in her desk, not speaking.

Remus sighed. "What if I ask you what happened to your wrist?"

Hermione looked up, surprised, and self-consciously pulled her sleeve over her wrist. "I-I tripped."

"Well, since you obviously won't tell me how it happened, will you at least let me heal it?"

Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded.

He smiled and said, "Follow me."

He led her up the stairs and into his office, which looked much as it did in 3rd year, full of different tanks with dark creatures inside them.

"You can take a seat while I look for my potion case in this mess."

Hermione smiled and sat in the chair closest to her.

She turned to him and observed, "This place hasn't changed a bit. I think it was in the same state when you had it for my 3rd year."

He grinned. "Old habits die hard I guess." He pulled out a small box and rifled through it for a moment before pulling out a small jar. He walked over and sat next to her, putting the jar on the desk.

"Ok, let's see what damage you've done to that wrist of yours."

She let him take her hand and look it over as his hands roamed across it, occasionally putting pressure on different areas. Hermione was enjoying this, though she wasn't showing it. She whimpered when his prodding reached the inferior side of her wrist. His eyebrows furrowed as he carefully turned her hand over, revealing a bump on her wrist where one of the bones of her arm had been pulled out of it's place.

"Hermione," He said gently. "Your wrist is dislocated. I know you can't have done that just by falling. Please tell me who did this."

He looked In her eyes, watching the thoughts and emotions pass through them. Finally he saw resignation.

"It was Crabbe and Goyle," She sighed.

Remus's eyes narrowed. "Where, when, and why?"

Hermione smiled. "Colonel Mustard in the conservatory with a candlestick?"

Remus shook his head. "You know what I mean."

She nodded, "Yeah, but it was more fun teasing you. It was on the way to class. I went back to the Dungeons for my cloak and as I was walking back, Crabbe and Goyle stopped me and we had some words. Goyle got mad when I didn't obey everything he said, and he twisted my wrist."

Remus nodded. "Ok, but that still doesn't explain the cloak, since you weren't wearing one."

"Oh," She said. "That was because I didn't want to walk to class with Draco."

He raised an eyebrow. "Trouble in Paradise?"

She laughed. "If you must know, I'm starting to feel more and more like Draco is my brother, not my boyfriend."

"Yet you're still with him."

"Not for long. I'm going to break things off. I'm just waiting for a good time."

Remus chuckled. "Alright, let's fix that wrist."

He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell under his breath and they both watched as the bump on her wrist receded.

"There." He said. "How does that feel?"

Hermione moved her wrist around, checking how it moved and felt. Occasionally wincing.

"This feels so much better. I just wish there was some way to get rid of the bruising."

Remus picked up the jar he had set aside earlier.

"I have to admit, I can't quite figure how wizards can fix a dislocation with a simple spell, but we can't seem to figure out how to heal a bruise."

He opened the jar, poured a quarter-sized portion of the thick liquid inside onto her wrist, and started massaging it in gently.

"Let me know if I hurt you." He said softly.

"Then I should probably tell you about class a few weeks ago, or even class today."

Remus sighed tiredly, stopping his ministrations.

"Hermione, I must apologize. I know I've been toughest on you over the last few weeks, and you don't deserve it. I just didn't want everyone to remember their 3rd year and expect my class to be easy. I have no intentions of dropping you from my class."

He reached out and cupped her cheek.

"You're my best student.

She smiled. "Your hand is all greasy."

He chuckled and withdrew his hand. "You're right." He said, returning his ministrations to her wrist.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the liquid has completely absorbed into her skin.

Remus looked up and smiled at her, gently asking, "How does it feel?" as his hands roamed hers gently applying varying pressure.

She felt amazing.

_His hands are like magic. I think I could sit here for hours._

"Fantastic. I can't even tell that I hurt my wrist before. I thought you said wizards couldn't heal bruises."

"I suppose I misspoke. The only way to heal bruises is with a balm like that one, and it only really works if it is massaged into the skin. Madame Pomfrey tells you she can't heal bruises because there are so many cases and she doesn't want to end up rubbing balm into every student here."

"That does make sense." She admitted. "But I'm warning you that if I ever end up with another bruise, I'm coming straight to you."

He grinned. "Alright, I guess I walked into that one."

She laughed. "Yep."

The clock above them chimed and they both looked up.

He sighed. "Lunch already?"

"Looks like it." She answered. "Want to go down there?"

"Why not."

She stood, still holding his hand, and headed for the door.

He looked down at their joined hands and back up at her questioningly.

She gave him an innocent look. "Don't want to lose me in the crowds, do you?"

He grinned. "Never."

They walked down the deserted hallways together in silence, occasionally exchanging a glance or a smile, but never betraying their true emotions for each other.

The great hall stood before them sooner than either of them would have liked. Before Remus could let go of her hand and enter the hall, she grabbed his other hand with her free one.

He raised an eyebrow, but stayed facing her.

"Thank you for everything today. I probably wouldn't have been able to use a quill for a week."

"Anytime, Hermione. Anytime."

They exchanged smiles and Remus turned and held the door open.

"After you." He said.

She shook her head and entered, heading towards the Gryffindor table to report all that had happened to a certain female Weasley.


	22. Chapter 19

AN!!: Woo! another chap this week! Aren't u excited??? I so am! Ok...um...no big explanations 4 this one. Just read and enjoy. sorry it's a little short.

* * *

Chapter 19

"No way!"

Hermione shook her head as the youngest Weasley practically jumped up and down squealing in the common room that night.

"No way, no way, no way!"

"Yes way." Hermione responded. She had just finished relaying her time with Remus to Ginny, who was obviously very excited for her.

"Ginny, calm down! People are going to think you've had a few too many sugar quills if you keep this up."

Ginny stopped jumping and sat down next to Hermione.

"Sorry, but this Is awesome. We've covered phase one."

"Which is…?"

"You know he likes you, and you're pretty sure he knows you like him. So phase one is complete, which means it's time for…?" She finished, waiting for an answer.

"Cupcakes?" Hermione ventured.

"Nope. Time for phase two."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyways. Phase two is the _seduction_ phase."

Hermione sighed. "Do I have to?" She whined.

"Do you want to have hot raunchy sex with the professor?"

"I see your point. What do we do first?"

"Well, you get a makeover, and we adjust your wardrobe and your attitude. Remus won't know what hit him."

She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her upstairs.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

Remus sat up late in his quarters that night.

He sighed.

_Another night without sleep_

The fire in front of him was calming and the chair he sat in was soft, and for some people, would immediately induce sleep, but not Remus. He sat up, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, and watched the flames. They mesmerized him and he began finding shapes and words in the fire. A cat appeared for a moment and then the fire changed. It was a dog now.

_Sirius. I wonder how he's doing. I should owl him when I get the chance_

Another shape appeared, this time a moon.

_The full moon will be here again in a month's time…as it will for the rest of my life._

He sighed and looked away, running his hands through his hair. When he looked back up he saw something new, something he hadn't ever seen before.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

Her form in the fire did not respond, but simply looked off into the distance with a small smile on her face.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up again, but the image was gone.

He sighed.

_She's always too far away._


	23. Chapter 20

AN!: Ok, another chapter. Very Very Very short. I apologize. School sucks. No time for posting. More this weekend. Reviews make the world go round!!

* * *

Chapter 20

Hermione woke early to a pillow tossed onto her head.

She groaned and turned over, muttering, "Five more minutes."

"No! Not five more minutes! You have to wake up so we can get you ready for phase two."

Hermione sighed and sat up, yawning.

"I'm starting to think you're more excited that I am about this."

Ginny grinned.

"Maybe, but you'll never know. Now hurry up and shower with the bath stiff I gave you."

Hermione slowly made her way to the shared bathroom in the 6th year dorm. She turned on the faucet and stepped into the warm water. She savored the relaxed feeling she had acquired until the redhead was again shouting at her, but this time to get **out** of the shower.

"Come one Mione! We don't have that much time! I still have to fix your hair and your makeup."

Hermione reluctantly shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, casting a spell to dry herself off completely, though she had noticed in the past that her hair didn't like the charm much.

She dressed and opened the door, noticing Ginny furtively reading a charm book. She looked up and immediately jumped to Hermione's side.

"Ok, first we fix the hair."

She muttered a few spells under her breath and Hermione's bushy hair straightened out and then changed to a darker color. One more spell turned her now straight hair into dark hair with soft curls.

Hermione nodded appreciatively.

"You're going to have to teach me those, Gin.'"

Ginny nodded absently, grabbing a makeup bag she'd set aside.

Quicker than Hermione had ever seen, she applied everything to Mione's face.

When she finished, he held up a mirror, letting the brunette check her reflection.

Hermione gasped. This person staring back at her didn't look like her at all. This girl was gorgeous and somehow older and more sophisticated. This girl looked confident, like she could conquer the world, and this girl was definitely seductive.

"Gin, you're amazing."

"I didn't actually do much. Just a little shadow and lipstick. There wasn't really anything that needed changing."

"Still, you're a genius." Hermione responded, turning to look in a full-length mirror.

She still saw the defined features that made her look older, not to mention gorgeous, but there was still something missing.

"There's something missing," She relayed to Ginny.

The younger girl nodded and picked up her wand.

"I'm giving you fair warning here that I'm going to alter your uniform."

Hermione nodded, curious as to why a warning was even needed, and she got her answer seconds later.

"Ginny!"

"What?" The younger girl asked innocently.

"I hardly have any uniform left. You've cut it all off!"

"Yeah, but check it out in the mirror, Mione. You look hot."

Reluctantly, the brunette turned and looked in the mirror.

She sighed. Ginny was right.

She'd shrunk the shirt until it fit her snugly, showing off the skinny waist she'd acquired over the summer. Her skirt had been shortened to mid-thigh. Short enough to look good and show some skin, but long enough to not make her look like a regular school slut.

She had to admit she looked good, but she'd never admit it to Ginny.

The two girls walked out into the common room, most definitely ready for class.

* * *

Seriously...reviews really do make the world go round...i promise. 


	24. Chapter 21

AN!: Ok, another chapter up. I'm doing a little better with updating these days. I am also pleased to say that i broke 100 reviews! Thank you guys!!!!! I love you bunches!! Keep it up!

In this chap _italics_ are Remus's thoughts, and** bold** is Hermione's thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 21

Remus woke. He actually woke up. Usually people are upset to wake up in the morning, but Lupin was not, because waking up means that he'd slept for the first time in many weeks.

Remus smiled. Today would be a good day.

He rolled out of bed feeling rejuvenated and in good spirits.

_Might as well make today last._

He showered with his best products and dressed in his best clothes. His hair, which he just usually left to hang dry, he took time and styled. Cologne was the finishing touch, and he walked out of his quarters towards the great hall.

When he entered, eyes turned towards him, many of them wide in surprise. When he took his seat at the head table, both Minerva and Albus commented on his appearance.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table, hoping to see a good reaction from a certain favorite student, but much to his disappointment she wasn't there, and she didn't show up for all of breakfast.

_Perhaps she's just running late._ He thought, rationally going through possibilities in his mind.

He left early to set up for his first class. 3rd year Hufflepull and Ravenclaws. One of his better classes, though not necessarily one of his brightest.

When the bell rang, the students filed in and class began. It was rather uneventful, as class was only on theory today. The students took notes as he lectured until the class ended, and they all filed out. He waited for his next class anxiously, wondering whether on not Hermione would be in attendance. He made sure his hair was still in place and discarded his teaching robe, revealing a simple long-sleeved black dress shirt and a pair of black pants. Simple, but handsome.

He turned and looked up at the door, only to have his heart skip a beat. Hermione was definitely in attendance. They locked eyes, and each pair of eyes reflected the surprise in the other.

**He's gorgeous.**

_She's beautiful_

**I've never seen him like this.**

_I didn't know something so perfect could get better._

**I hope he likes who I am now.**

_I hope I'm good enough for her._

Hermione winked at him and sat down next to an open-mouthed Neville, who looked as though Christmas had come early.

Remus shook off the stunned expression he was sure was showing and began class, while keeping an interested eye on Miss Granger the whole time.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas…

* * *

_

"Miss Granger, please remain after class."

Hermione stopped packing and sat back in her chair, crossing her legs.

Remus groaned inwardly.

_Does she have to look so…enticing?_

When the rest of the class had left and all that remained was himself and Hermione, he stood and looked over at her.

"Well, come on."

She smiled and stood, walking over to Remus.

Before he could speak she reached up and ran a hand through his hair.

He grinned. "Do I have your approval?"

She nodded. "Definitely, and I like the outfit too."

"I could say the same to you, you know. You aren't the same person I saw yesterday."

Hermione looked up and smirked. "Is that a good thing?"

He looked over her as if studying her, and then answered softly, "I'll let you know.

Hermione's eyes changed. Happiness followed my mischief and finally they flashed as though she'd just thought of something brilliant.

"Hey, are you going to Hogesmeade tomorrow?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I wasn't planning on it. Are you?"

"Well, I want to, but Harry and Ron will be at the quidditch shop the whole time and Ginny is hanging out with her friends…I really just want to go to the bookstore, but not by myself."

Remus contemplated her words

_Can't hurt._

"I'll go with you if you'd like."

Hermione's face brightened.

"Really? That would be awesome."

"It's no problem. Just meet me here when you're ready tomorrow and we'll go."

"Ok, thanks again." Said Hermione as she walked out the door, but Remus wasn't paying attention to her voice anymore, his attention was much more focused on her hips as they swayed out the door.

_You old wolf…What have you gotten yourself into…_

_

* * *

_

Ok, so I don't really like this chap so muich, but i wrote it like a year ago, so what can you do. lol.

reviews are nifty!!!

Peace!


	25. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I SUCK!!!!!! I am the worst author ever!!! I'm soooo sorry guys! I've just been super busy with school and everything, and then i went and made the varsity basketball team, so i'm even busier. I finally got a full chapter typed out today. and because i feel like crap for making you all wait soooooooo long, this chapter is around 2500 words. i don't blame you if you want to fly to california and kick me in the shins, but i hope you enjoy this chapter first. ttyl!

_Italics_ is Mione, **Bold** is remus, _**both**_ is remus's alter-ego-thingy.

* * *

Chapter 22

Hermione set her alarm an hour early, and when it woke her up, she transfigured it into a puppy. Not her best choice, as it also made a racket.

_At least the clock didn't lick my face_. She thought grumpily, sitting up.

Just as she turned to go towards the shower, Ginny burst through the door.

_I knew I shouldn't have told her._

"Hi Ginny."

The redhead ignored her, pushing her into the bathroom saying, "No time. Go shower. Say hi later."

Hermione shrugged and showered quickly. She stepped out, cast the drying charm and dressed in the clothes Ginny had laid out for her; a pair of very low rise jeans and a black tank top with a scarlet shoulder shrug that tied under her bust.

She cast the hair charms Ginny taught her and stepped out for Ginny's approval.

Ginny nodded with a smirk on her face.

"Come one, sit down. I have a brilliant idea for your makeup."

Ginny kept the smirk the whole time as she applied the mascara, eyeliner, shadow and lipstick, and the smirk only grew bigger as she finished.

"You're going to want to check the mirror…" She said triumphantly.

Hermione turned, exactly like the day before, and looked at her reflection."

She grinned mischievously.

"I can't wait to see his reaction."

Her shadow was a dark color, matching the tank, and her lips were a deep red color, matching the shrug.

She looked like a gothic beauty, and decided that from now on she would just have Ginny do her makeup.

Ginny stood and asked, "You ready?"

Hermione stood in her black flats and replied, "Definitely. Let's go get 'em."

The girls walked out and separated at the staircase, Ginny going to meet her friends, and Hermione heading towards the 3rd floor.

_God I hope I don't mess this up_. She thought as she walked into Remus's classroom.

He looked up as she entered and began mentally hitting himself.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid. You had to go with her, didn't you? Now you're going to have to keep the wolf in check all day long. Good luck.**

Remus stood, watching her as she approached him.

She had a confidant smirk on her face, and he could see why. Her outfit by itself would have been nice, but the makeup enhanced her beauty, darkening her features and making her into someone different, almost mysterious. Someone he wanted to know.

Hermione walked up to him and her smirk changed to a smile as she looked him over.

He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a maroon sweater, similar to Ron's, but nicer, and it looked better on him. He had taken the time to style his hair again, and that on its own made her grin.

The two of them seemed to realize that nothing had been said and Remus quickly covered the silence.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"You sure you don't need a bigger bag, or am I going to end up carrying all of your purchases?"

"Oh, definitely you. I mean, I was going to shrink them and just put them in my purse, but since you made that joke…"

Remus grinned. "It's alright. I can carry them all…I think."

Hermione shook her head and checked her watch.

"Come one. We have to catch a carriage before they're all gone."

The two of them walked down, mostly in silence, but occasionally exchanged casual conversation.

When they reached the outside of the castle there was one lone carriage waiting.

"Good timing." Remus noted dryly.

He opened the door and helped Hermione into the carriage, following her and then shutting the door, He rapped on the wall with his fist twice and the carriage began moving quickly towards the village.

The ride started off in silence until Remus tried to make small talk.

"Looking for any book in particular?"

"Not really," She responded. "Just browsing mostly. You?"

"Well, I could use a few more Defense books, but other than that I'm just looking around."

The carriage pulled to a stop and Remus stepped out, turning to take Hermione's hand and help her out as well.

The two of them walked quietly up the road, occasionally stopping to look in a window or two.

The bookstore was actually rather quiet and empty, which suited Hermione just fine.

They split up to look around. Hermione's first stop was charms, then spells and jinxes, but there was nothing she didn't already have. She moved into the healing section.

_It probably wouldn't hurt to have a book on healing with Harry and Ron around._

She looked around the shelves for a book on practical healing, but they seemed to be all out.

A bit put out, she wandered down to the next shelf. 'Magical Diseases and Ailments.'

Immediately her eyes were drawn to a blue book with silver trim. She pulled it out, being careful with it because of its obvious value.

She turned the book over to read the title. "When the Full Moon Rises…"

'It's a book on lycanthropy,' she noted as she scanned its contents.

_Maybe I can learn more about Remus if I learn about the wolf inside of him._

She took the book up to the register and paid for it, quickly shrinking it and outing it in her pocket.

She only had a few galleons left, and decided to go browse with Remus.

She found him in the Defense section, leaned against a bookcase with a book open in his hands,

_What I wouldn't give for a camera._

She grinned, remembering that she was a watch after all.

She pulled a quill out of her purse and transfigured it into a camera, quickly snapping a picture and stashing the camera without Remus even moving.

She walked up to stand next to him and looked over his shoulder.

He grinned. "Advanced Defense book. I'm trying to come up with ideas for you class. You already check out?"

"Yeah. I only got one actually."

"Wow. Alert the media. Hermione Granger limited herself to one book. Are you ill?"

"Very funny."

"I try. You must not have seen this book then."

He pulled a book out from the stack beside him.

Hermione squealed. "Oh my gosh! It's the limited edition new version of Hogwarts a History! I didn't know this was out yet! How much is it?"

"Free."

"Huh? How?"

"Because I already bought it. You can borrow it if you'd like."

She grinned. "You're so never getting this back."

He chuckled. "I figured as much. Consider it a gift."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She leaned in and hugged him tightly.

His arms folder around her waist almost instinctively, and he realized that she just fit right there in his arms.

**Student!**

**_Who cares?_**

**You should, Wolf**

Remus's mind jolted him back to reality, and he gently pushed her away. Her face betrayed her emotions, but she quickly masked them as though nothing had happened.

Remus cleared his throat.

"Time to go?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"After you."

Hermione nodded and walked out the door, Remus following her.

To an unknowing observer, it would seem as though they weren't even there together, until they both got inside the same carriage.

Remus knew the cause of her silence, and felt bad, but he had done the right thing. They could be friends, but that's it. He would not let them be anything more. A person of his…status…should not have more anyways.

When the carriage pulled up, Hermione hopped out before Remus go the chance. He hurried after her.

"Hey! Wait up. You'll have to remember that I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Aw, come on grandpa! Catch me if you can!"

She took off ru8nning with Remus close on her tail. She ran almost the entire perimeter of the lake before Remus finally caught up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down. They both fell to the grass lightly, laughing.

"Grandpa?! I'm not that old!"

She laughed.

"Yeah, but I got you to run, didn't I?"

He chuckled. "That you did. I don't think I've run like that for ages."

Remus leaned against the tree behind him and Hermione rested in the crook of his arm.

The two of them sat like that, in the quiet, for a long time, not watching the clock or paying attention to the people getting in from Hogesmeade.

As the skies darkened and the crowds became sparse, Remus looked down only to find Hermione asleep next to him. He moved his arm gently, trying to wake her.

She moved a little and opened her eyes, yawning.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

Remus shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm going to guess that dinner is probably over by now."

Hermione's stomach grumbled and she blushed. "You're probably right. Want to go to the kitchens?"

"Why not?"

The two of them went in through the front door and around the first floor until they found the fruit painting. Remus reached up and tickled the pear, which giggled and let them in.

The house elves were all happy to see visitors down in the kitchens, and Dobby was especially excited to see "friends of Harry Potter". The house elves brought over what had been served for dinner and a goblet of pumpkin juice each and set them down on the table that always sat in the corner, just in case. Hermione and Remus happily dug in.

Remus took a sip of his pumpkin juice and asked, "You're not still running S.P.E.W., are you?"

Hermione watched the house elves eye her fearfully and laughed, responding, "No. I gave up on that a while ago. I still don't agree with how they're being treated, but they're happy."

"That they are. I for one am glad you came to your senses, else they may not have let us in."

Hermione smacked him ion the arm, causing him to chuckle before winking and going back to his meal.

When they both finished, their plates disappeared, replacing themselves with two cups of tea.

Hermione took a sip and asked, "Did you find anything good for lessons at Hogesmeade?"

"Well you'll find out soon enough, won't you, but yes, I found a few things. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"No. I was actually looking for a book on practical healing, so Harry and Ron wouldn't continue to end up in the hospital wing every other day, but the store didn't have any."

"You should have told me. I have a few of them in my quarters. If you'd like, you can walk with me and browse my selection. I might be willing to lend you a few."

"Sure."

"Ok, then follow me."

Remus led her out of the kitchens and up to the fourth floor, until they reached a painting of a dragon and a knight on its back. A dragon rider.

Hermione smiled. "I love this painting. I think it's me favorite in the whole castle."

"Mine too. I asked Dumbledore for it specifically."

He stepped forward and muttered something under his breath. The painting swung forward, and he stepped inside, motioning for her to follow.

Hermione stepped into the main commons, taking in the entire room at once. The walls were a deep midnight blue, and the floors were wood. There was a blue chair sitting near a fireplace made of marble, and a tan couch and a love seat further back. They surrounded a wood coffee table, and all were on top of a blue rug. There were bookshelves on almost every spot of wall, and there was books stepped on the mantle as well. On the coffee table, papers were spread around.

Remus watched her survey his room silently, wondering if bringing her there was a good idea after all.

Hermione turned to face him, and waited for him to speak.

"Well?" He said.

"It looks like you."

"Interesting observation considering it's a room and I'm a person."

He received a smack in the arm for his trouble.

"You know what I mean, though I would've expected a little more Gryffindor pride."

Remus grinned. "That would be in _my_ room. But anyways, as you can see, the books are everywhere. You can pull one out and read while I grade if you'd like. I have to admit that I'd prefer they not leave my quarters, though I do know that you would never mistreat a book."

Hermione nodded and walked around to scan the shelves.

Remus sat on one end of the couch and picked up some first year papers, grading them silently, occasionally adding or crossing things out.

He noticed Hermione sit beside him and looked up to see what she'd chosen.

She noticed and said, "Practical Healing 101. Exactly what I was looking for."

He smiled and went back to him essays, occasionally glancing at the young woman beside him as she intently read the book, her mouth sometimes forming words as she read.

He finished rather quickly with the first year essays and set them aside, picking up another set papers. Time went on like this for another few hours. Hermione read while he graded.

Around 9:0, Hermione shut the book and Remus looked up.

"Finished already?" He asked, not at all surprised.

She nodded.

He set down his stack of papers.

"Me too, it think. I'm not sure I could grade another paper right now."

"Would you read something?"

"What, out loud?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose. You pick."

Hermione smiled and walked over to a shelf next to the fireplace. She pulled out a big red book and walked back over to Remus, sitting next to him and handing him the book.

"Moulin Rouge?" He asked, surprised.

She nodded. "It's one of my favorites. Or should I pick something else?"

"No. This is fine."

He sat back and opened the book on his lap. Hermione leaned in to the crook of him arm, curled up next to him comfortably, following the words with her eyes.

"There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, vary far, over land and sea. A little shy, and sad of eye, but very wise was he. And then one day, a magic day he passed my way, and while we spoke of many things, fools and kings, this he said to me…'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return…"


	26. Chapter 23

AN: Ok, I'm sorry guys. i suck. horribly. i've been so caught up with school and basketball that i haven't really had time to post. So i'm gonna try and make it up to you. here's this chapter, and i want to try and get another one out this weekend. i hope you like it!

* * *

"Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and one not so very special day I went to my typewriter, I sat down, and I wrote our story. A story about s time, a story about a place, and above all else, a story about love. A love that will live forever. The end."

Remus looked down to see Hermione asleep in his arms. He smiled, set down hi9s book and leaned against her, closing his eyes and welcoming the sleep that found him.

* * *

The two of them woke around the same time to the light pouring in. Hermione shifted and her stomach grumbled. Remus chuckled.

Hermione glared at him playfully. "I'm glad you think it's so funny. You just volunteered to fetch breakfast"

"Can't"

"Why not?"

"Because you're on top of me."

"Oh. Right." She grinned and shifted over, falling beside him on the couch. "Ok. Now you can go get breakfast."

He groaned, sitting up. "Ok. Ok. Dobby!"

The small house elf appeared.

"Friends of Harry Potter! What can Dobby do for you?"

"2 of what everyone else is having." Remus answered.

"And coffee," Came a voice from behind him.

"And coffee." He finished.

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Remus turned and looked back at Hermione, who was sprawled out on the couch comfortably.

"For a favorite book of yours, you didn't hear much of it.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "What? I was tired!"

He grinned. "No excuse."

"Yeah right!" She exclaimed. "Good excuse. It's not my fault you're a good reader. If you'd sucked, I wouldn't have fallen asleep. I would have taken the book away."

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I concede."

She pumped her fist in exaggerated enthusiasm. "Yes!"

Dobby appeared with the food and coffee right then.

Hermione grinned, pumping her fist again. "Double yes! And coffee too!"

"Triple yes?" Remus ventured, as Dobby left.

Hermione nodded. "Definitely triple yes."

She sat up next to Remus and looked at what was for breakfast. Chocolate Chip Waffles.

"Dumbledore is at it again." Remus remarked dryly.

"Dude, Dumbledore is my hero. I love chocolate chip waffles!" She exclaimed digging in.

Remus shook his head and began cutting apart his waffles.

"Besides," She said. "I thought chocolate was your thing."

He smiled. "You caught me. Chocolate is my secret vice."

"Not so much of a secret anymore. You gave out quite a bit in my 3rd year."

Remus nodded. "And it so pained me to do so." He said jokingly. "Though it did give me an excuse to open the chocolate…and then finish what was left of the package with absolutely no remorse."

Hermione giggled, "You have a good point. I hope you don't mind if I borrow your strategy., though maybe it wouldn't be a good idea. I could lose the figure it took me all summer to get."

Remus scoffed. "As. If. You're incredibly skinny and I doubt a bit of chocolate could ruin things. Watch." He said, picking up his fork, which has a piece of particularly chocolaty waffle on it, and putting it to her mouth.

She rolled her eyes, opening her mouth and letting him feed her. She swallowed and looked up at him.

He got a mischievous look in his eyes and reached out to her waist. He rested his hands on her waist ad squeezed gently. She squeaked and jumped, glaring at him.

"Very funny. Besides, it's not like it would be on my hips. It would likely be on my stomach."

"Well, let's see then…"

She raised an eyebrow, but leaned back and lifted her shirt up a couple inches none-the-less.

He put his hand there and pushed lightly.

"You're insane." He finally decided. "People would kill for your abs. Hell, I'm a guy and I'd kill for your abs."

She laughed. "Whatever! Yours are probably better than mine anyways."

"Well, you'll never know."

"See, that's just not fair. You got to see my abs."

"Yep. That I did."

Hermione sighed. "I give up."

"Good. That makes my job easier."

"Which is?"

"Driving you insane?"

"Right. Well whoever is paying you should give you a raise because you're excelling at it today."

"Consequently, it's a voluntary job."

"Of course."

He chuckled and reached over to squeeze her shoulders.

She smiled and stood up. "I'm going to go before Ginny freaks out, but this was…fun. Can I come read again?"

"Anytime. The password to my rooms is 'Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today'."

"James Dean." Hermione observed.

"Yeah," He replied. "I know he's a muggle, but it just seemed like it fit.

"Oddly enough…I think it does." She turned and pushed open the portrait. "I'll see you around."

"And I you." He responded as she walked out. "And I you…"

* * *

Ok, i know that the password is pretty lame, but it was the only thing that even sounded remotely close to okay. everything else just didn't fit. anyways...read and review please! 


	27. Chapter 24

Author's note: okay...finally i got a chance on a computer. have i mentioned that i suspect my mom to be a nazi? i mrean sure she has a full head of hair, but convincing her to let me on the computer without her reading over my shoulder or asking 20-million questions is very very very rare. but anyways, back to business. new chapter because i love you guys. i'll try and get an extra one out this weekend, but i have a lot of school-oriented stuff to do. school's lame. 3 cheers for graduating in 64 days and moving on to college. ok, i keep rambling. here's the chapter. enjoy!

* * *

Hermione looked back at the picture of the dragon and his rider, smiling absently.

'I just spent the night with Remus.'

Her smile grew to a grin as she reached the moving staircases, and people passing by began looking at her oddly.

Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff, stopped to ask her how she was.

"Great." She responded.

"Well that's good to hear. I'll see you at the prefects meeting next week!" He shouted after her as she continued walking.

She passed the room of requirement and kept going. She couldn't think of anything she could possibly need…well, except a certain redhead who she had a lot of things to tell.

She got to the portrait of the fat lady quickly, and said, "Lectivus"

The fat lady nodded and her portrait swung open. Hermione rushed in and looked around for Ginny.

"Hermione!" Came a shout from the corner.

'Found Ginny…' She thought amusedly.

The redhead ran over and dragged her upstairs, much to the confusement of the people in the common room.

She shut and silenced the door to Hermione's dorm once they were inside and demanded, "What happened at Hogesmeade? Why weren't you at dinner? What happened last night? Why are you grinning?"

Hermione laughed.

"Gin, calm down. Hogesmeade was okay. He bought me a book. We weren't at dinner because he chased me over to a tree by the lake and we sat there for a few hours. And as for last night…I was with Remus."

She grinned as she watched the redhead's expression change to disbelief.

"You didn't…' She said slowly.

"No, it wasn't like that. We were sitting on his couch and he was reading to me and we both fell asleep."

"Awwww." Ginny exclaimed. "That's so romantic."

Hermione blushed.

"What?" Ginny asked. "There's something else, isn't there…?"

"Yes," She answered. "He told me the password to his rooms."

"Shut up!" The redhead shrieked happily. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm actually not. It's 'Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today'."

"James Dean," Ginny grinned.

Hermione nodded. "I know, but still. It's a good quote."

"Well," Ginny said. "Now we have to plan our next move."

The two girls began plotting.

* * *

Remus had just finished showering and we was drying himself off, pondering the thoughts that had plagued him since Hermione left. 

'I know I love her, and I think she actually might feel something for me, but what now?'

'She has the password to my rooms and she broke through my walls. So much for being a strict teacher.'

He sighed and looked up.

The mirror reflected the confusion in his eyes.

_'Maybe I should just tell her the truth. See what happens.'_

**_-No.-_**

_'Why not?'_

**_-Because you don't deserve it.-_**

Remus's eyes fell to his neck where the bite mark scar resided. His face fell as he remembered.

_'I am a wolf, not a man, and I deserve solitude. My curse demands it, and I shall not disappoint.'_

_**-Now you're getting it.-**_

Remus's face hardened once more and he left the bathroom, dressing quickly in his teacher's robes and exiting his quarters. There was a staff meeting, and he was late.


	28. Chapter 25

AN!!: Again, I suck. I keep making promises and then getting hopelessly busy or sidetracked. ect. thank you to all who have stuck with me. b-ball is over so i should hjave more time if track doesn't decide to dominate my time now. anyways...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

The rest of the day was calm for Hermione. She had no homework to do, or lessons to get ahead on. She was simply enjoying her free time. She wandered the halls until she came to the library. It would be the first time in a long time that she would be there for purely recreational reasons. She sat at a back table and pulled an Ancient Magic book from the shelves.

She sat comfortably, immersed in its pages, for once not taking notes with a quill in her hand. A smirk slowly grew on her face. She looked up to see a certain blonde Slytherin coming towards her. Her smile somewhat lessened as she prepared herself.

He sat next to her and smiled.

"Hey babe." He said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

She ducked away and he looked at her, confused.

She took a deep breath.

"Draco, we need to talk."

His eyes dimmed a bit.

"The worst words a guy can ear."

She sadly reached out and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I just can't be with you anymore."

"You're in love with someone else." He observed.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you-"

"It's in your eyes when we're together. A wistful look, like you wish I was someone else."

He turned away.

She turned him back to face her.

"Draco, you're right about me being in love with someone else, but I would never want to replace you. You're like a brother to me, which I another reason we can't be together. Kissing you is like kissing a brother."

"A hot, sexy brother." He added with a grin.

She laughed.

"So you're not mad?" She asked.

"Never. Besides, you're right about the kissing. It was like making out with my sister."

"Your hot, sexy sister." She finished.

"Precisely."

Hermione smiled and put her hand out.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends," He agreed, shaking her hand. "So…What about the little Weaselette?"

"What about her?" Hermione asked warily.

"Is she single?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Draco! You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Nope." He responded cheekily.

"Come on." She said, putting her book back. "We'll go meet her for lunch."

Draco pumped his fist in success, and followed her down to the great hall.

"Wait here." She said.

Draco nodded.

Hermione slipped inside and walked over to where Ginny was sitting.

"Gin, you want to join me and Draco for a picnic on the grounds?"

The redhead's eyes narrowed.

"So you two can make out the whole time? Not likely."

"Gin, we just broke up."

"Really? Well, in that case I suppose I can go."

Hermione grinned.

"Let's go then."

Se grabbed the redhead and pulled her into the entrance hall where Draco stood, leaning casually against the wall.

"Well?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well what?"

"Well, don't we need food for a picnic?"

"Are you a wizard or not? We'll just conjure it when we get there."

"Well, after you then."

Ginny shook her head and looked over at Hermione.

"I can see what you dumped him. Charming personality."

Draco grinned.

"I'm insulted. Everyone knows that Malfoys are always gentlemen."

"Everyone should reside in the St.Mungo's psyche ward hen."

Draco scoffed, "Fine, then I shall prove it." He walked over to Ginny and offered his elbow.

"My lady?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and took the proffered elbow.

Draco looked over at Hermione and raised his other elbow.

She smirked.

"No, I can walk myself thanks."

Draco shrugged and led Ginny out the front door, Hermione trailing behind them.

After a few minutes of walking, and Draco and Ginny chatting, the two noticed that they were still walking.

"Oi! Hermione! Where exactly are we going?" He shouted over his shoulder.

"Just keep going. We're almost there."

She led them to the side of the lake, where a sort of beach sat, the lake water rippling onto the sand.

Ginny nodded appreciatively.

"Where did you find this place, Hermione?"

"I found it when I was running yesterday. I figured it would be a good picnic spot."

"I believe you're right." Draco said. "And I'm hungry. Can we conjure some food now?"

"Stop whining." Said Hermione.

She took a spare cloak out of her bag and transfigured it into a blanket, which she spread out on the sand. She conjured a plate of sandwiches and a few bottles of butterbeer and set them out, before gesturing for the group to sit down.

Draco eyes the food hungrily.

"You'd think he hadn't eaten in months," Commented Ginny.

Hermione laughed as Draco looked affronted.

"What? I'm a growing boy."

"No offense babe, but you're just about done growing." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Just about, but not yet. So technically I m still growing." He replied with a grin.

Hermione shook her head.

"Whatever. Go ahead and eat."

Draco took 2 sandwiches and quickly bit into one of them and then the other.

Ginny giggled.

"What?" He mumbled though bites.

She reached up and brushed some crumbs off his lips.

"That." She said, as her cheeks began to color. She looked down at her food quickly. Hermione and Draco shared a brief look before he winked and went back to his food.

Hermione smiled to herself.

_Who would've thought…two so opposite…like fire and ice_

* * *

Remus's staff meeting was the usual boring event. The entire staff argued about what was needed where and why and how much. It gave him a headache. And then, to finish off the blessed event, the female staff members sat and gossiped afterwards.

"Honestly Minerva, you can't possibly think that." Chided Poppy Pomfrey.

"Well, why not? It seems blatantly obvious to me." McGonagall responded.

"It just doesn't seem like something he'd do." Remarked Professor Sprout.

"Well apparently it is." Said Madame Hooch with a grin directed towards Remus.

He was sparked with intrigue, and decided it couldn't hurt.

"Alright, who are you ladies talking about this time?" He asked dryly.

"Funny you should ask," Responded Professor Sprout.

"As we were talking about you." Finished Minerva.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Me? What could I possibly have done to become the center of attention in your gossiping."

"Well, Irma here," Minerva motioned to Madame Pince. "Saw you and Miss Granger at the Hogesmeade bookstore together."

"Ok…" He said slowly. "And this is a big deal because?"

"Well, that isn't the big deal. The big deal is that you were also seen leaving together, and neither of you were at dinner." Said Professor Sprout.

"And," Minerva added. "When I went looking for Miss Granger in the Gryffindor Tower, she was nowhere to be found."

Remus looked affronted.

"Honestly, you old birds have some nerve insinuating something like that. I am a teacher, and I do involve myself with students. Besides, if you hadn't noticed, Miss Granger has a boyfriend."

"Actually she doesn't." Said Madame Pince. "She broke up with him in the library earlier. I overheard the whole thing. She also confessed to being in love with someone else." She winked at him.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's probably the young Weasley in the golden trio, and regardless, I am a teacher and there are rules."

"No there aren't, and you know it. The only possible problem would be favored grading, which wouldn't be a problem because someone else would grade her work for you. I'll even volunteer." Stated McGonagall

Remus snorted.

"And why would you suddenly volunteer to help your favorite student to date a teacher?"

"Because I think both of you deserve a little happiness. We are in the middle of a war after all."

"Another reason not to pursue anything, as there is a good chance I won't like through it."

"Don't even start to talk that way. You know better than that, and you know Albus will protect you. And we know that despite your protests you do feel something for Hermione."

He shook his head.

"I am a werewolf. She deserves better than someone as tainted as I." He said, hardening his features and leaving the staff room.

Minerva reached up and brushed away a tear that had rolled down her cheek.

_He has a lot to learn about love._


	29. Chapter 26

AN!: Here. Have another chapter. i gotta be at my mom's house in like 3 minutes. my dad's yellin at me. aren't divorces fun? peace!

* * *

Lupin strode down the halls, his face hard and his step heavy

Lupin strode down the halls, his face hard and his step heavy.

_-Damn women. They always have to nose into everyone else's business. -_ He thought angrily.

He stopped at the stairs to the astronomy tower and walked up, hoping to take points from some unsuspecting couple, but the tower was empty.

He inhaled the cool afternoon breeze. It was…calming somehow. He leaned against the wall, looking down at the grounds. The whomping willow seemed peaceful for once, though he knew better than to assume it would remain that way. It brought back memories of when he was younger. Prodding the hidden knot and sneaking into the Shrieking Shack, playing games with his anamagi friends, biting and scratching himself to keep from hurting others…

He sighed and fingered the bite mark on his neck. He would never be clean enough for her; never pure enough.

He watched the students that were out on the grounds as they were all heading inside for lunch.

He sighed again, turning to leave, when he saw one group of students heading the opposite direction.

He squinted, trying to make out who it was, and then groaned.

_-Speak of the devil. –_

It was Hermione, Draco, and the youngest Weasley, and they were headed towards the lake.

_-I thought Madame Pince heard them break up. Why are they picnicking together? –_

He noticed then that Malfoy was not escorting Hermione, he was escorting Ginny.

_-Odd. –_ He thought, amused. _–After the rivalry between Lucius and Arthur, this is indeed a unique sight. –_

He watched for a while as they ate and conversed.

Ginny and Draco seemed get along quite well from what he could see, but Hermione seemed for the most part, lost in thought. He wondered what she could be thinking about. Him maybe? He left just as a pair of hazel eyes began to follow his retreating back.

* * *

She smiled to herself, or at least, she thought it was to herself.

"Thinking about him again?" Ginny asked.

Hermione blushed.

"Maybe," She admitted. "He was up in the tower a second ago. Watching."

"He so likes you." Ginny grinned.

"Who does?" Asked Draco.

"Professor Lupin." Ginny responded.

"Ginny!" Shouted Hermione.

"Really?" Exclaimed Draco.

"What?" Ginny said. "He won't tell." She turned to Draco. "Are you going to tell?"

"Tease, yes. Tell, no." He answered with a smirk.

Hermione shook her head.

"So…" Draco began. "Professor Lupin. He's the guy you broke up with me for?"

Hermione nodded sheepishly.

"Wow. I wouldn't have figured you to fall for a teacher."

"Oh shut up." She said. "I didn't fall for a teacher, I fell for a friend."

"Or at least that's her excuse." Added Ginny.

Hermione glared in her direction.

"Well, does he like you?" Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"How should I know? He keeps changing his mind. One minute we're talking and having fun, and the next he's pushing me away."

"Well, he_ is_ a teacher. Maybe he doesn't want to get fired for dating a student." Draco ventured.

"There's no rule against it. I've checked." She stated.

Draco laughed.

"Ever the bookworm. Still though, do you know of any other student dating a teacher?"

"Well, no, but it still doesn't mean that you can't."

"That's not what I meant. Students don't want to be accused of favored grading, do they?"

"Like Professor Lupin would ever do that." Ginny countered.

"Yeah," Added Hermione. "He'd probably have someone else grade my papers if he even thought about grading unfairly."

"Still not what I meant." Draco said exasperatedly. "Maybe he's more worried about your reputation than his."

"I'm not 5. I can handle a little criticism."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm starting to see where Malfoy is coming from. I mean, you're known as a know-it-all. If you date a teacher, everyone is going to wonder how you got that title."

Hermione looked confused for a moment, until comprehension appeared on her face, and her eyes started to mist over.

"I see." She choked out.

"Hermione, _we_ know you're not like that, but there are the Slytherins." Draco looked affronted. Ginny ignored him and kept going. "And all of the people you don't know very well or at all don't have anything to compare to."

"What? So they're just going to believe some random rumor naming me a slut?!"

"Yes. I'm not saying it's right, but it's likely." Ginny finished.

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Gotta love high school." She muttered.

She checked her watch and sighed.

"Time for class."

Draco frowned, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What's high school?"


	30. Chapter 27

* * *

AN! I'm always apologizing to you guys, huh? well here i go again. sorry it took me so long. track is a bitch. good thing it's over. enjoy!

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly for most, but slowly for Hermione. Ginny and Draco kept getting closer and closer, much to Ron's displeasure, and if he'd known the two were dating he probably would have shit a brick.

The trio and Ginny were sitting in the great hall for dinner, Ron and Harry stuffing their faces, Ginny and Draco winking at each other from across the room, and Hermione slowly picking at her food, thinking of a certain werewolf. Coincidently the werewolf in question had his eyes on her, much to the enjoyment of the gossiping female staff members.

Minerva, however, saw the expressions crossing his face; pain, hurt, hopelessness. She thought quickly of what she could do to help. Her eyes lit up and she leaned over to Albus to whisper her suggestion in his ear. He smiled and nodded, standing and raising his hands for silence. The students all quieted and looked up at the headmaster.

"Professor McGonnagol has just reminded me that Valentine's Day is but a few months away. Ordinarily we would have our annual Yule Ball at Christmastime, but instead this year we will have a Valentine's Ball, which 3rd years an above shall attend."

The younger students all groaned. Dumbledore smiled and continued.

"Don't worry, some of you may still attend. Those of you who are already thinking of who to ask, stop thinking. Your date will be chosen for you. The sorting hat will choose based on what it knows of you. Each student will go to the empty classroom on the 2nd floor starting January 1st, and try on the hat individually. The hat will tell you and only you who your date will be, and what you should wear, for this ball will be a costume ball."

The students all looked at each other excitedly, wondering who they would be paired with, and vowing to go to the 2nd floor the day the classroom opened.

"The teachers will also be involved and shall also try on the sorting hat for a date of their own. Should you be paired with a teacher, keep an open mind. At the very least you should have some interesting conversation."

Some of the students looked repulsed, but Professor McGonnagol noticed Hermione's suddenly hopeful expression.

"And as another last minute reminder, those of you staying for the holidays need to sign the lists posted in each common room. May each of you have a pleasant evening." Dumbledore finished, excusing the students, who rose to go back to their common rooms for the night.

* * *

"This is going to be so fun!" Ginny exclaimed when they got back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I wonder who we'll end up with." Harry said, curiously looking around.

Ginny grinned. "Yeah, I wonder…"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "If you end up with Malfoy, I'll castrate him."

"Oh, honestly Ron," Hermione interrupted. "It's just a ball, and Draco isn't that bad when you get to know him."

Ron just scoffed.

Ginny glared. "I hope you end up with a Slytherin. Then maybe you'll find out that they're not all bad."

"I doubt it," said Hermione. "Ron can be incredibly close-minded."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

The other three laughed.

"Well," Ron sulked. "Who do you think you'll be going with Hermione?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. No one does, do they?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But who do you want to go with?"

Hermione just turned pink and said nothing.

"Aw, come on Hermione." Ron whined.

"Yeah, tell us." Harry begged.

"No way." Ginny interjected. "Hermione doesn't have to tell you anything."

"Come on, Gin." Ron added. "Aren't you curious?"

"Nope." She said.

Harry grinned. "She doesn't have to be curious. She already knows."

Ginny nodded with a smile

"How about a hint then?" Ron suggested.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, who nodded.

"Can't hurt as long as it's not too obvious."

Harry thought for a moment, and then asked, "Do we know him?"

Ginny nodded.

"A better question," Ron responded. "Do we _like_ him?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she caught the implication, but she nodded anyway.

"Due to Ron's impeccable manners, that's all the hints you get." She smiled evilly.

Harry turned to Ron and said sarcastically, "Good going Ron."

"What?" Ron asked. "I was only making a point."

"Yeah," Harry responded. "A dumb one."

The boys continued to bicker as the girls made their way to the dorms. Ginny stopped at hers and added one last thing.

"I hope you get your guy...Goodnight Mione."

Then she walked into her dorm and shut her door.

Hermione kept going up the stairs, thinking to herself, _**Me too**_


	31. Chapter 28

AN: Another long absence from yours truly. on a happier note i only have like 20 days left of high school, so very soon i will have a lot more free time...well...hopefully. i have a job for the summer already, so that'll take a little time out, but it'll be cool. i'll try and post as often as possible. in fact, i have two chapters for you today! so read them and leave me lovely comments and reviews, because comments and reviews are good motivators. )

* * *

"Come on, Mione, its Christmas. Are you sure you don't want to come to the Burrow with us?" Ron asked for the third time.

"Yes, Ron. Honestly, I'll be fine. Besides, I have a lot of work to do for classes, I won't be any fun anyways."

"All work and no play make Mione a dull girl…" Harry remarked.

"Ha ha. Very Funny." She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, it won't be _all_ work." She winked at Ginny.

Harry smiled. "Ah, the secret crush. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' He said, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione laughed. "That leaves me wide open then, doesn't it? Besides, he isn't like that…" She trailed off, unaware to the three grins on her friends' faces.

She shook back to reality and smiled sheepishly, turning red.

Ron grabbed his duffle. "Well, have a good break with loverboy. We should board the train before it leaves without us and we have to take the flying car."

The group said their goodbyes and left out the front door of the castle. Hermione sighed, leaning against the rail of the front stairs, watching her friends slowly get smaller in the distance.

Remus, having just come down for dinner in the great hall, glimpsed a sight he wished he'd gotten a picture of so it would last forever.

He said softly, "Will you survive three weeks without them?"

She turned to him as he came down the stairs to stop and lean on the rail one step above her. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "They've been gone all of 30 seconds and the castle already seems quiet."

He nodded understandingly.

"Well, if you get bored, all three of my doors are always open. Quarters, classroom and office."

"Thanks. I might just take you up on that."

"Good. It will make my holidays much less boring, but for now, shall we go to dinner?" he finished, holding out his hand to her.

She smiled and took it, following him into the great hall where very few remained. So few, in fact, that there sat only one decent sized square table in the center of the room.

Dumbledore, having noticed them enter, waved them over, gesturing to 2 open seats between professor McGonnagol and a Ravenclaw first year. The two took the seats, Remus next to the professor and Hermione next to the first year. Minerva winked at Remus, nodding to the young woman next to him.

Remus rolled his eyes and ignored her, starting a conversation with professor Flitwick across the table.

Hermione listened in on the conversation, fascinated by the intellect of both professors, and surprising them with her own when she had quite a few things to add to the discussion.

Albus reached over and squeezed Minerva's hand.

"Reminds me of us back when we were young." He said quietly.

She smiled up at his twinkling eyes, squeezing his hand back.

"Yes, it does. Especially the part where you refused to admit that you liked me for all those months."

Albus chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"I came to my senses in the end. He will too."

Minerva looked to the pair next to her.

"I certainly hope so.'


	32. Chapter 29

AN: Second chapter of the day! woot!

* * *

When dinner had finished, Remus stood and once again reached out and took Hermione's hand.

The two of them walked out of the great hall, and as Hermione turned back to shut the door behind her, she caught Professor McGonnagol's eyes. The Professor winked and nodded towards Remus with a grin. Hermione quickly shut the door, turning red and putting her head down instantly, hoping Remus wouldn't notice. Luckily, he didn't.

The two of them wandered the halls silently, looking at the moonlight that came through the windows as they passed.

Remus stopped at the entrance to his quarters, saying the password and stepping in slightly as the portrait opened. He turned back to look at her and tugged on her arm with a grin.

"You coming?"

The corners of her mouth raised into a small smile as she walked into his living room for the 2nd time.

She looked around, noting everything was exactly as she remembered.

He stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Expect something different this time?" He joked.

She bit her lip. "I don't know. Maybe. It's been at least a month since I was here. Change does come with time, but everything is exactly where it was last time. Those are probably the same essays too." She laughed, pointing to the stack on the coffee table.

He squeezed her shoulders. "It's definitely possible."

He pulled her over to the couch where he took one end and let her lean against him. She pulled out books and parchment and put them on top of the knees she had propped up. Remus had grabbed a stack of essays and was silently grading them as she re-read chapter 8 of her potions book for the third time and began her essay on 'Medicinal Potions'.

When Remus finished his tack he looked over just as she was setting down her quill. He grinned, noting the book she was currently using was the one he had let her borrow.

"Nice book. Where'd you get that?"

She smiled and played along.

"I dunno. Some old guy gave it to me a few weeks ago."

"Old?! I am not old! Old is more like 50 or 60. I'll only 36."

Hermione giggled. "And I'm 18. You're twice my age. That makes you old."

Remus's eyebrows furrowed.

"How are you 18? 6th years should only be 16, and I'm certain you weren't held back."

Hermione smirked.

"Time turner. I had one for 3rd-5th year. So, logically I _should_ be 16, but I really am 18."

He shook his head.

"An you call me old? You're legally an adult. You're headed toward old yourself. And how did I not hear about this?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly supposed to be common knowledge. I didn't even tell Harry until the end of 3rd year, and Ron still doesn't know. And do I _look_ old to you?"

"That makes more sense, but why exactly did a third year need a time turner? Of course you don't look old."

"I needed it so I could take extra classes. The only reason I'm not using it now is because I dropped a few that I didn't need a NEWT in. If I don't look old then how I do I look?"

"Ever the bookworm. You look young, but why does that matter?"

"Because I just want to know. Do I look you like an underage kid or young like a woman?"

"Young like a woman."

"Really? Do you think that's the time turners doing?"

"Might be."

"What about my hair? Was it better light? And would it look better if I straightened it?"

"Your hair looked fine before, but it does look good dark. It gives you that mysterious vibe. I think any hair style would look good on you though."

"Thanks. I'll keep it dark then."

"Ok. Glad that's settled. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, if you could change one thing about yourself physically, what would it be?"

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You first..."

Hermione thought for a moment and then answered, "My butt."

Remus laughed. "Your butt? Why? What exactly is wrong with your butt?"

Hermione laid on her stomach with her head on his lap so he could see.

"Well, I don't really have one. It's too small."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"My jeans don't fit. That means it's too small."

"Buy tighter jeans then, but your butt is _not_ too small."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Your turn."

It only took him a second to blurt it out.

"My scars." He said quietly, so quietly that Hermione could barely hear.

"What?" She asked.

"My scars." He repeated louder.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Do you have _that_ many?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He answered, looking down to the floor as she sat up next to him.

"Can-, I mean, May I see them?"

He nodded and pulled off the sweater he had been wearing, exposing his chest and back to her.

She reached out tentatively and touched a long scar that ran diagonally across his chest, a question in her eyes.

"Fenrir Greyback, from the first war. He tends to sharpen his claws. He got me clean to the bone."

Hermione moved on, running her fingers over all of the many raised shapes and lines across his body, trying to blink back tears.

When Remus caught her eyes and noticed a tear roll down her cheek, he reached out and grabbed her chin, brushing the tear away with her thumb.

"Hey," He said. "These are all old. They happened a long time ago. There's nothing you can do. They're a part of me now.

She nodded.

"But they shouldn't have to be."

He smiled at her.

"Come here."

She complied, sitting next to him on the sofa, leaning in as he put an arm around her.

They sat together as the sky got darker and darker, watching the fire in the fireplace flicker. Eventually they both fell asleep, unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

"I told you so."

"You did _not_ tell me so, you old codger. I agreed with you."

"You did? Well, I was still right then."

Professor McGonnagol rolled her eyes.

"You're always right…and you're usually cheating."

"Cheating, my dear?" Albus repeated. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"You've been watching them all summer."

"Well, yes, but that means nothing. Watching them would have been pointless had I not had some suspicion that something was going on."

"Yes, and this suspicion you're talking about came form where? You checking up on Hermione and Remus the way you always have the rest of the order an accidentally stumbling upon the two in a compromising position?"

Albus scoffed.

"Well it was not near as compromising as this one. He actually had a shirt on, though admittedly, Miss Granger was wring much less."

Minerva smacked him lightly.

"Don't even think about it. And it _is_ cheating."

Albus rubbed his arm.

"I wasn't thinking about it. I believe young Miss Granger is too nice for my tastes. And just because I stumbled upon my suspicion by spying does not mean I was cheating."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes. I'm not nice…but you did cheat."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Good night Albus."

"Sleep tight my dear."

* * *

See that little button right there?

go press it!


	33. Chapter 30

AN! This chapter is really short. i'm sooo sorry that it's been soooo long, but i finished school, and then i had graduation, then gradnite, then my b-day, and i have a summer job on top of that. it's just been crazy. i haven't had a day to myself in a few weeks. but finally i found some time to type out this short sad excuse for a reasonable chapter. So, i hope you like it, and i'll get another one out this weekend if it kills me.

Remus blinked sleepily at the light coming through the window.

"Too early…" He mumbled sleepily. "Don't you think?"

Silence followed.

He sat up, confused. After quick observation, he realized that Hermione was not in the room. He stood and muttered, "Hermione? Where'd you go?"

Annoyed at the lack of response he took a quick look in each room and came up empty.

She…left? Weird.

_**-Usually I'm the one to pull away.-**_ He thought bitterly, fingering the scar on his neck.

He sat on the couch and rested his head in his hands, ruffling his hair roughly, so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the portrait open.

Hermione watched, amused as he seemed to be arguing with himself inwardly. She walked over and set the tray she was carrying down on the table in front of him.

He looked up quickly, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd left."

She simply reached over to the end table next to the couch, picked up a scrap of parchment, and handed it to Remus.

He read it silently

**-Remus,**

**Be back in 15. I've gone to get breakfast. I'm starving!**

**Hermione-**

"Honestly Remus. You _must_ be getting old. I left that not in plain sight."

Remus's jaw dropped, and with werewolf-quick reflexes, reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto the couch next to him. She squealed as he mercilessly, leaning and repositioning himself over top of her.

She laughed and jerked around, trying to get away, but finally gave up, shouting, "Uncle! Uncle!"

He relented with his hands, but remained on top of her.

"I am _not_ old." He stated defiantly.

She reached up and moved a tendril of hair that had escaped back behind his ear and said softly, "You're right…you're not."

Their eyes held the others as they each tried to fight off what they were feeling. Remus, knowing in his mind that he didn't deserve her, and Hermione, sure that he didn't want her. Both slowly succumbed to desire in their hearts, drawing closer until their faces were inches apart. Hermione licked her lips, leaning up slightly, trying to close the increasingly small distance.

BANG!

They broke apart quickly, both breathing hard, looking around for what had fallen.

Remus reached down and picked up the book that had fallen off the end table.

_**-That was too close.-**_ He thought to himself. _**–I can't afford to let this happen. I need a distraction…-**_

He reached over to the tray and pulled one plate over to himself, eating the French toast she had brought to avoid talking about what had almost happened.

Hermione sighed and quietly picked up her own plate, cursing whatever force that had toppled that book.

* * *

told you it's pathetic. luckily the next one should be slightly longer. wait. it's pretty short too. well, the one after it is more reasonable. i'll try and get those out to you guys. don't be too mad at me!


	34. Chapter 31

AN: i say this a lot, but i really do suck. i havent had a chapter up in like 3 months. i mean, i have been really busy working and going on vacations and getting ready for college, but i havent been that busy. i shouldve had like 5 chaps out by now. sorry guys. i'll try and pick it up.

* * *

Gin,

I know it's only been 3 days since break started, but I needed to talk to you _now_. Gin, he almost kissed me! We were inches apart! For once he wasn't holding back. It was almost like a dream. I'd waited so long for that moment, and then by some curse, a book fell off the end table. Whatever God is out there definitely has it out to get me.

Love,

Mione

Mione,

No way! That sucks so much! Well, I mean it rocks and it sucks. You were so close. Let me guess, he's closed himself off again and gotten all withdrawn and moody like last time. Honestly…men…can't live with em, can't live without em. Next time you get that close, just kiss him before he starts this again.

Best wishes,

Gin

Hey Gin,

Yeah, agreed. Next time I'm getting to a base before I let him go. I had him without a shirt too. And yes, he's gotten all withdrawn again. We still talk, but not the same way. What'd you get for Christmas? Thanks for the bracelet by the way. It's gorgeous. I'm wearing it right now.

Love,

Mione

Mione,

Without a shirt! Way to go girl! I got the usual. Mum's sweater, candy and quidditch paraphernalia from Harry and Ron. Percy sent a book, Bill sent a really cool Egyptian lock box, and Charlie sent a dragon talon quill. Mun and dad got me some new (well, mostly new) quidditch gear too. How'd you "make-out"? (Just kidding)

Best wishes,

Gin

Ginny,

The usual as well. I got you mum's sweater, books from the boys, along with some flossing string mints and new clothes from my parents. They even sent money so I could pick out something for myself. It was a good Christmas, if a bit quiet.

Love,

Hermione

Mione,

Sounds like you did rather well, and I must say I'd rather have a quiet Christmas at Hogwarts than the loud and obnoxious one I'm having with Harry and my dingbat of a brother. Anything from Remus?

-Ginny

Gin,

No. Nothing. I do have something for him though, but I wanted to give it to him in person. I guess I'll just have to wait until I see him next. What havoc have the boys wreaked so far?

-Mione

Mione,

Oh, you know the usual. Gnomes in my bed. Fred and George blew up a toilet. Mum about had a heart attack. They've all been grounded to their rooms. You should've seen their faces. They were shocked. They 100 expected to get away with it. What did you get for Remus?

-Gin

Gin,

Sounds funny, though I'm sure they don't think so. I got him something I found in Knockturn Alley before school started. The one good item at Borgin and Burke's. It's a moonstone. They're said to bring peace to those with lycanthropy, and to make transformations less painful. I hope he likes it.

-Hermione

Mione,

Wow! A moonstone! Those are really rare! You must've spent a fortune. I think he'll like it. I really do. And maybe he has something for you too, but he wants to give it to you in person as well. Don't give up hope. I'll see you in a week.

Good luck!

-Gin


	35. Chapter 32

AN: another long wait. sorry college is just so fun. papers and quizzes and reading everyday. joy. anyways, i hope you like it.

Hermione grinned as she read Ginny's latest letter that had just arrived with the owl post at lunch.

"Couldn't survive all 3 weeks without at least writing?" a voice said from above her.

Hermione looked up to see Remus grinning. She quickly folded the letter and stuck out her tongue.

He chuckled.

"Hey, it's okay. Me, Sirius and James didn't even last this long, though it was usually because we were planning some big prank for our first few days back."

She shook her head.

"I'm suddenly glad I'm not that old."

Remus glared. She laughed.

Hey, I almost forgot, I have a Christmas present for you. You have some free time tonight? I'll come bug you in your quarters?"

He nodded. "Sure. See you later."

She stood and exited the great hall, letter in hand, leaving Remus with a problem.

**_She bought me a present? What do I get her?_**

He stood and rushed up to the 4th floor.

_**Where's Minerva when you need her?**_

...

"Minerva!" Remus shouted as he reached her office.

She looked up from her grading, startled.

"And what exactly was so important that you had to shout?"

"I need help…" The last few words were muttered quietly, but Minerva caught them.

Glee came across her face.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." She teased.

He said it a little louder, "I need a present for Hermione."

Again she teased, "Speak up boy! I'm old, and my hearing isn't what it used to be."

"I need a present for Hermione!" He exclaimed in annoyance.

She chuckled. "Honestly. There was no need to shout."

He groaned. "You're impossible."

"Now," She said, setting down her quill, "You need a Christmas present for Miss Granger. Well, I'll help you, but you have to do something first."

Remus looked both annoyed and resigned, knowing anything Minerva wanted hi to do would not be easy.

"What is it?" He asked calmly.

"Admit that you like her." She responded simply.

"I'll just go to Hogesmeade myself. Can't go wrong with a book."

Minerva made a strangled sound. He turned, realizing that he knew absolutely nothing about what a young woman…_Hermione_, would like.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Fine what?"

"I need your help." He admitted.

"Well, I won't help you until you say it."

He said something indiscernible in a small voice.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "You expect me to be able to hear that? Have you been dipping into Albus's lemon drops?"

He clenched his fists and bit out, as calmly as he could muster, "I like a student."

"Yes, I know, but that isn't what I asked. I asked you to admit that you like _her_."

"Minerva, please! This is childish!"

She said nothing, picking up her quill and returning to her 1st-year essays.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" He asked quietly.

No answer.

He summoned up all of his courage and took a deep breath.

"I like Hermione Granger."

Minerva smiled.

"Okay. Let's go."

...

The pair exited the carriage and walked in to Hogesmeade together, Remus still brooding from Minerva's terms.

_**One day she's going to use that against me and I'm going to regret ever letting her trick me into saying it.**_

Minerva noticed his sour disposition and thwacked him on the shoulder.

"Buck up boy. I'm not going to go around the school shouting that you like a student."

Remus glared at her.

"Let's just get this over with."

Minerva scoffed. "Typical male."

She led hi into one store after another, but everything she pointed out seemed all wrong. It wasn't good enough for Hermione or it somehow seemed as though she wouldn't like it. Finally Minerva led him to the only store they hadn't checked: Dragon's Lair.

Remus shook his head.

"No. I'm not getting her jewelry."

"if you keep tuning everything down you won't be getting her anything."

She checked her watch.

"It's already half past four. We don't have much time left."

"Fine."

He walked into the store and was immediately impressed by the decoration. The place really did look like a dragon's lair. It seemed to be made out of solid stone with the jewelry laying out like treasure among the stone. He didn't know where to look first.

The store owner nodded to him in greeting, respecting his distance, but still letting him know that he was there should Remus need anything.

Minerva led him around the room slowly, pointing out a few pieces in particular. They passed the rings quickly, Remus not wanting to attempt to find a ring that didn't mean something serious. The bracelets he glanced at fleetingly, but remembering her just getting a bracelet for Christmas, decided against it.

The last section of the store was slightly smaller than the others, but held necklaces. Remus looked carefully at each and every one, sometimes with the occasionally "maybe" as an outcome.

Finally he passed the last shelf with a sigh.

"Nothing?" Minerva asked.

"No," he answered. "Nothing."

The owner, seeing the two move to leave, called out to them.

"Wait."

Remus looked up at him, confused.

The man admitted, "I have one last piece. I haven't put it out because I didn't want it to go to someone who wouldn't understand it's meaning."

Minerva's eyebrows furrowed.

The man explained, "It's a necklace. The chain is silver and the charm hanging from it is an ancient Celtic rune."

Remus nodded as the man pulled a thin box out from under the counter in the back.

"If you can tell me what that rune stands for, I will let you buy this piece, should you like it."

The man opened the box and laid out the necklace carefully. Remus looked at it in awe. The chain was intricate links both delicate and beautiful, but the charm stood out the most. It was a simple silver circle with the rune imprinted with a sparkling crystal that shined brilliantly. It was perfect. Hermione would love it.

"The rune stands for the feminine and everything about it. It's strength and courage, it's wisdom and knowledge, it's grace and beauty, it's compassion and it's endless love."

The store owner smiled as Remus finished.

"Well done sire. The necklace is yours should you desire it."

Remus nodded. "How much?"

"For you, 10 galleons."

Remus pain the man and thanked him, walking out of the store with a smiling Professor McGonagoll.

She looked over to Remus and said, "She'll love it."


	36. Chapter 33

AN: I suck. College is ruling my life. Christmas break is a gift from God. Enjoy! And i'm sorry if the thought are confusing. I tried to seperate them so you would know who was thinking what.

* * *

Chapter 36

Hermione walked slowly, fingering the small box in her pocket.

**God, I hope he likes it.** She thought nervously.

When she approached his rooms, the dragon in the portrait winked at her and let her in as she said the password.

Remus was sitting comfortably on the couch with a book I his hands. She laughed inwardly. **So very Remus.** He jumped up upon seeing her and set down his book.

"Happy Christmas," He joked, as Christmas had been a week ago.

She smiled and sat down on the couch as he sat next to her.

"Okay, you first." She said, pulling the small box out and handing it to him.

He chuckled. "Usually people are more excited to receive gifts then to give them."

She blushed. "Just open it already!"

He carefully pulled the paper apart and then away from the black package inside.

He was utterly puzzled.

**What could possibly come in a box like this?** He wondered.

Hermione but her lip as he slowly opened the box. Inside laid a heavy steel chain and at the end, in the shape of a crescent moon, the moonstone.

Remus inhaled sharply as he realized what it was. He lifted the chain slowly until the stone was at eye level, feeling the calm it radiated.

"Hermione…" He whispered. "How-Where did you find this?"

"I found it over the summer at a muggle jewelry store." She lied. "They didn't even know what it was."

He shook his head. "Hermione, I can't accept this. It's too much."

She just looked at him.

"Remus, I bought it for _You_. I've held it since June to give it to you. Besides, what am _I_ going to do with a moonstone?" She joked.

She reached over and took the chain from him, unclasping it and then fastening it around his neck. She then took her hands away, letting it hang down his chest.

He looked down at it and then back up at her. He placed a kiss on her cheek, cupping her face with his hands gently.

"Thank you." He said sincerely, dropping his hands.

"Anytime." She responded honestly.

Remus reached over to the table, picking up another small box and handing it to Hermione.

"I'm afraid my gift pales in comparison to yours."

She smiled. "I doubt that. Besides, for once it isn't a book. You get bonus points for that." She joked.

**Thank Merlin for Minerva.** He though.

Hermione also took her time opening the gift, trying not to rip anything.

"You recycle wrapping paper?" he asked with a grin.

She laughed. "My mum does. It's a habit I guess."

She tore off the rest of the paper with a wink, leaving a long black box in her hands.

**It almost looks like a wand box, but I can't figure what would be inside.**

She pulled of the lid and gasped.

"Remus, it's gorgeous." She gushed.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked.

She nodded. "The Celtic rune for the feminine. I've never seen anything like it."

"May I?" He asked, picking up the necklace and unclasping it.

She nodded and pulled her long hair out of the way.

He clasped it and gently let the charm fall to her neck.

"It suits you." He said.

She smiled up at him and pulled him into an embrace.

Just then, the clock on the mantle chimed 9 times. Hermione pulled away reluctantly, looking up at the clock.

"I'm so sorry," She apologized. "But I have to go."

He raised an eyebrow.

"The sorting hat is moved back to Dumbledore's office every night at 10pm." She admitted.

"Ah." He nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks," She replied, standing up. "And thank you for the necklace."

He expressed his own gratitude and then she left for the 2nd floor, hoping beyond hope that the man she had ju8st left would be the date chosen.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'll try and update soon.


End file.
